Apuesta 2 Temporada
by Flor de cerezo13
Summary: Ella se había ido para comenzar de cero, el estaría dispuesto a volver a verla, ninguno de los dos se imagino que se volverían a verse cara a cara. Ambos se amaban con locura, sin imaginarse ella había vuelto pero nunca se imagino que el seguía enamorado de ella a pesar de una "apuesta", ambos iniciarían de cero pero algunos obstáculos tendrán que enfrentar para poder estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Stella

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegue a Londres con mi tío Frank, mi tía Julie, mi primo Roy y mi prima Yuri, ambos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, ellos siempre me han querido mucho desde que era una niña pequeña, mi relación con Roy es muy buena, desde que éramos niños siempre éramos unidos hasta que el trabajo de mi tío Frank quiso crecer su empresa hasta Londres, desde ahí no lo veía pero siempre hablamos todos los días aun teniendo la diferencia de horarios pero divertido hablar con Roy.

Tengo mi propia habitación, es muy grande incluso más grande que mi antigua habitación donde vivía con mi padre e incluso cuando vivía con Brandon….

Desde que llegue mi padre ha hablado muy pocas veces con mi tío Frank pero solo para negocios ninguna vez he escuchado si ha preguntado si estoy con él o no, no le importo pero ya no demostrare ser débil ante mi padre, desde ahora había comenzado la nueva yo, también había cambiado de teléfono, perdí contacto con Sky, extraño a mi mejor amigo pero creo que era lo mejor.

Sigo extrañando a Brandon pero él no quiere saber nada de mí y lo entiendo jugué con él y jamás me lo perdonare.

A la mañana siguiente.

Estaba durmiendo tan pacíficamente, cuando alguien se subió en mi cama y saltaba en ella, con pesadez comencé a abrir mis ojos y cuando los había abierto me lleve la sorpresa que mi pequeña prima estaba saltando muy feliz, me recuerda mucho a Alisa.

Yuri: ¡Ya despierta Stella! – dijo feliz saltando

¡Ven aquí pequeña! – dije tomándola rápidamente haciéndole cosquillas

Yuri: ¡S- Stella – pa- para! – dijo riendo – me ha- haces cosquillas

Roy: Al parecer esta cosa pequeña ya te despertó – dijo riendo recargado en la puerta

Yuri: ¡Le diré a mama! – dijo haciendo un puchero bajando de la cama

Roy: Corre ve a vestirte cosa – dijo riendo haciéndole señas con su cabeza

Yuri no dijo nada y sonrió y salió de mi habitación, solo Roy comenzó a reírse de mí y no lo culpo siempre amanezco hermosa en las mañanas.

Deja de reírte – dije riendo aventándole una almohada

Roy: Solo apúrate – dijo riendo cerrando la puerta

No dije nada, y me puse de pie eran las 7 de la mañana y tenía que apurarme, fui a darme una ducha pequeña y al salir busque entre mi miles de ropas que tenía en mi armario, había buscado un vestido color rosa pastel, mis tacones blancos y mi bolsa para lo que cargaría.

Al estar lista baje las escaleras y fui caminando hacia la cocina, ahí estaban mi tía Julie preparando el desayuno, mi tío Frank leyendo el periódico, Yuri jugando con sus cubiertos y Roy revisando su teléfono.

Buenos días – dije sonriendo caminando hacia ellos

Julie: Buenos días querida – dijo sonriéndome

Frank: ¿Cómo dormiste hija? – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Dormí como nunca – dije riendo tomando asiento en uno de los lugares vacios

Yuri: ¡En mi cuarto se escucho sus ronquidos! – dijo divertida mirando a mis tíos

Roy: La apoyo – dijo asintiendo su cabeza sin despejar su mirada en el teléfono

¡Qué graciosos! – dije burlona mirándolos mientras reíamos los cinco

Al termino del desayuno, todos nos despedimos, mi tío Frank se fue a la empresa a trabajar aun siendo un gran empresario pero siempre es muy humilde, mi tía Julie tenía su negocio de repostería en el centro de Londres aun teniendo a sus empleados a ella le gusta ayudarlos, Yuri a la escuela como es la pequeña la mandan a una escuela privada, mientras que Roy y yo vamos a la misma escuela, aunque Roy es mayor que yo (un año).

Hoy era mi primer día de escuela, mis tíos me habían inscrito en el mismo colegio que Roy para sentirme tranquila teniéndolo con el, como Roy tiene coche, nos iríamos en ahora en adelante juntos a la escuela.

Roy: ¿Estas nerviosa? – dijo tranquilo estacionando el coche

Muy nerviosa diría yo – dije jugando con mis dedos

Roy: Tranquila veras que harás amigos nuevos – dijo sonriéndome

Eso creo – dije no muy convencida bajando del auto

Al bajar, miles de personas se nos quedaban mirando, algunos decían si éramos novios o amigos, la mayoría de la escuela saludaba a Roy con mucho gusto, las chicas le sonreían y le decían cosas lindas cuando pasábamos alado de ellas.

Me acompaño hacia la dirección donde me darían mi lista de clases, libros y talleres para estar, Roy tuvo que dejarme para irse a su clase que le tocaría, una chica que trabaja en la escuela me acompaño hacia donde sería mi salón.

X: Bien esta es tu salón – dijo tranquila retirándose

Vamos Stella tu puedes – dije suspirando tocando la puerta

Escuche un "pase" adentro del salón, al abrirla un maestro de edad media con gafas me miro y me sonrió mientras que todas las personas que serian mis compañeros y compañeras me miraban de pies a cabeza, sin dudar alguna comencé a sentirme más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

X: Tú debes ser la nueva – dijo tranquilo sonriéndome – pasa

Con nervios entre al salón al ponerme al centro del salón, todos murmuraban cosas de mi y podía escucharlos, hasta que el maestro hablo.

X: Yo seré tu profesor de matemáticas –dijo tranquilo sentándose en la silla – por favor preséntate

Mi nombre es Stella, vengo de Atlanta, Estados Unidos espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes – dije nerviosa mirándolos a todos

X: Muy bien Stella toma asiento con – dijo poniéndose de pie buscando un lugar – toma asiento con Musa

¿Quién es Musa? – dije confundida mirándolo

X: Musa por favor levanta la mano – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Soy yo – dijo levantando una mano

X: Muy bien como ya sabes quien será tu compañero de asiento, toma asiento por favor para continuar con la clase – dijo tranquilo anotando en el pizarrón

Con nervios camine donde sería mi nuevo lugar con esa chica, nuestro lugar estaba en medio del salón, aquella chica se veía muy agradable, su cabello azul, largo con un flequillo en la frente, tenía unos jeans rasgados, una blusa corta, se veía muy bien.

Musa: Tú debes ser Stella – dijo sonriendo

Y tu Musa –dije un poco tranquila tomando asiento

Musa: Entonces eres de U.S.A – dijo riendo – siempre he querido ir allí

Algún día si quieres te llevo – dije soltando una risa

Musa: Me gusta tu cabello – dijo tranquila mirándome

Y a mí me gusta tu ropa – dije riendo

Musa: ¿Amigas? –dijo estrechando su mano

Amigas – dije tranquila estrechando mi mano con la suya

Hola esta es la segunda temporada, lamento si es corto pero ya verán como pasara 7u7 espero les guste 7u7 c:


	2. Chapter 2

Stella

Caminaba por los largos pasillos de mi nueva escuela, Musa me estaba enseñando la escuela es bastante grande lo supuse por ser una de las más grandes escuelas y privadas de Londres, miles de chicos y chicas caminaban o estaban platicando con sus amigos o incluso están con sus parejas.

Al entrar a la puerta color gris de la cafetería miles de miradas se posaron en mi y en Musa me sentía muy incómoda ¿Cómo la fabulosa Stella sienta nervios? Supongo que la "fabulosa Stella" perdió su toque desde que se enamoro de Brandon, entre miradas Musa encontró un lugar vacio donde sentarnos ambas.

Es agradable me siento con confianza por primera vez con una chica, se siente agradable y raro estar con una chica siempre me juntaba con Sky antes de que saliera con Bloom, dimos unos pasos al llegar a la mesa vacía.

Musa: ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo tranquila sentándose en una de las sillas

Quieres la verdad – dije riendo un poco tomando asiento – me siento nerviosa

Musa: ¿Por qué todos se te quedan mirando no es así? – dijo soltando una risa

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – en mi antigua escuela era yo quien siempre me sentía confiada al estar rodeada de gente

Musa: ¿Y qué paso con esa chica? – dijo curiosa apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa

Se enamoro – dije agachando mi cabeza – al enamorarse perdió la confianza en ella misma

Musa: Vaya – dijo incomoda – lo siento si pregunte eso

Tranquila – dije alzando mi cabeza – de todas maneras no creo que el me perdone por lo que hice

Iba a hablar Musa cuando Roy se acerco con unos chicos hacia nuestra mesa, todos los chicos saludaron a Musa con gusto mientras que a mi me miraban muy embobados diría yo.

Roy: Hola Musa – dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla – hola Stella

Musa: Hola Roy – dijo tranquila mirándolo

Roy: ¿Que hacen chicas? – dijo tranquilo sentándose alado mío

Musa: ¿Se conocen? – dijo sorprendida mirándonos

Claro – dije sonriendo – es mi primo

Roy: Esa chica fabulosa por la moda es mi prima – dijo haciendo señas con su cabeza mientras reía

Musa: Todo tiene sentido – dijo avergonzada

¿Qué? – dije burlona - ¿acaso pensaste que Roy y yo somos novios o algo por el estilo?

Musa: Los rumores se crean rápido – dijo avergonzada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza

Roy: Esta cosa – dijo abrazándome rápidamente – es como una hermana que jamás tuve

¿Y qué hay de Yuri? – dije irónica mirándolo

Roy: Ella es adoptada – dijo despreocupado

Si claro – dije rondando mis ojos

Roy: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un té con un pedazo de pastel en el local de mi madre? – dijo sonriéndonos

Musa: ¡Amo los postres de tu madre! – dijo emocionada aplaudiendo – ¡y mas su famoso pastel de limón!

Roy: ¡Entonces después de clases vamos por pastel de limón! – dijo feliz con amabas manos al aire

Solo reía y negaba mi cabeza hacia los lados, las clases transcurrieron normales, en cada clase me sorprendía por los profesores que se empeñan en que sus alumnos aprendan algo nuevo todos los días, será eso o porque yo cuando estaba en Atlanta siempre me distraía con Sky hablando de cosas sin sentido. Al último de clases tuve que quedarme para escoger un taller en el cual pueda hacer algo entretenido, había danza, música, arquería, esgrima, equitación, entre otros deportes que el alumno debe tomar pero yo había escogido algo que desde niña siempre me ha gustado y es Patinaje sobre hielo.

Mi primera clase de patinaje fue la más larga a comparación de los otros talleres, Musa estaba en taller de música y Roy estaba en el equipo de futbol americano quién lo diría de niño lo odiaba y ahora le fascina el futbol americano. Toco el timbre indicando que habían terminando los talleres, tome mi bolso y salí del grande salón donde estaba para patinar.

Al salir de la escuela camine hacia el estacionamiento al llegar donde se encontraba el auto de Roy, ahí estaba el y Musa recargados en el auto hablando tranquilamente, camine hacia ellos y todos subimos, Roy el piloto, Musa en la parte trasera y yo de copiloto durante el trayecto hacia el local de mi tía Julie hablábamos tranquilamente o contábamos chistes.

Al llegar al lugar de mi tía Julie, era atardecer y mucha gente se encontraba comprando o comiendo de sus ricos pasteles o sus postres que ofrece el lugar, caminamos los tres hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba vacía, y rápidamente una empleada del lugar reconoció a Roy y pidió nuestras ordenes, Roy pidió un té y una rebanada de pastel de vainilla, Musa pidió un café expreso y su rebanada de pastel de limón y yo al ultimo pedí un café americano con un pastel de queso, yo amo todos los pasteles de queso y jamás los cambiare por nada del mundo.

¿Tus padres en que trabajan Musa? – dije tranquila antes de meter un pedazo de pastel a mi boca

Musa: Mi padre trabaja como secretario de la empresa "Express Day" – dijo sonriendo – y mi madre no trabaja

Roy: Su padre es el secretario de mi padre Stella – dijo sonriéndome

Oh vaya – dije un poco sorprendida – eso es fabuloso

Musa: ¿Y tus padres en que trabajan Stella? – dijo curiosa mirándome

Vi como Roy se tenso y se aclaro la garganta, al oír el nombre de "padres "mi cuerpo se tenso demasiado, pero al ver a Musa me sentí con confianza y eso jamás me había pasado con una chica.

Mi padre es dueño de una empresa de publicidad en Atlanta – dije un poco seria – y mi madre murió

Musa:¡Lo siento! – dijo apenada mirándome - ¡no sabía!

Tranquila – dije sonriendo un poco – no hablo mucho de mis padres ya que no tengo buena relación con mi padre

Cambiamos de tema, no quería seguir hablando de mi padre me dolía hablar de mi madre desde que se fue la vida de mi padre y la mía cambio demasiado.

Al termino de comer, dejamos a Musa en su gran mansión puede que sea rica pero es muy noble y eso me agrada de ella, al llegar a casa de nuevo, estaba Yuri en la sala haciendo tarea mientras que mi tío Frank le explicaba cómo hacer unos ejercicios, mi tía Julie estaba en la cocina cocinando, salude a los tres y me fui hacia las escaleras estaba agotada, no tenía tanta tarea pero sabía que estos días estaría demasiado atareado con ponerme al corriente con trabajos y tareas de la escuela.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, deje caer mi bolsa al piso y me avente hacia mi cómoda cama realmente no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería estar sola.

Mi cabeza estaba en la almohada, me sentía mal por todo esto que estaba pasando, me sentía la peor persona por haber jugado con Brandon en verdad me arrepiento de todo lo que paso pero a pesar de todo eso, me enamore de verdad, conocí el lado dulce de el, su rudeza, sus sentimientos y yo solo jugué con el.

Roy: ¿Estás bien? – dijo preocupado sentando en la cama

¡Roy! – dije asustada parándome de golpe - ¡¿Por qué no tocaste?!

Roy: Si toque – dijo preocupado - ¿estás bien?

Si lo estoy – dije un poco calmada recuperando mi respiración

Roy: Desde que llegamos has estado rara – dijo serio - ¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí

Lo abrace y solté en llanto, el no dijo nada solo sentí como una de sus manos sobaba mi espalda, no aguantaba quería alguien con quien poder desahogarme desde que llegue quería llorar aun más de lo que había llorado pero siempre me tengo que aguantar mis ganas de llorar para no verme patética.

Roy: Tranquila Stella estoy aquí – dije tranquilo sobando mi espalda

Lo siento – dije separándome de el – es solo que me siento mal

Roy: Lo se – dijo secando mis lagrimas con su dedo índice – mi padre me conto lo que hiciste con tu amigo sobre esa apuesta, también me conto lo que paso con mi tío Radius

¿Por qué fui tan estúpida en jugar con el? – dije molesta golpeando mi cabeza – el no lo merecía y mira el me odia y no quiere verme jamás

Roy: No digas eso – dijo deteniendo mis manos – veras que algún día el te perdonara eso te lo aseguro

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dije respirando fondo

Roy: Porque yo siempre tengo una corazonada – dijo sonriéndome – tranquila, debes primero perdonarte primero tu misma, y después si algún día lo ves pídele perdón

¿Lo crees? – dije secando bruscamente mis lagrimas que aun caían

Roy: Por supuesto prima – dijo sonriendo – asique mejor empieza de cero y veras como el tiempo cura las heridas

Gracias Roy – dije un poco más tranquila

Roy: Tranquila además no estás sola – dijo animándome – me tienes a mí, a Yuri y a mis padres nosotros no te dejaremos y hay que contar a Musa

Sus palabras me hicieron sentirme mejor, se que algún día que vuelva a ver a Brandon le pediré perdón por lo que hice pero mientras yo me perdonare a mí misma.

6 meses después…..

Han pasado 6 meses de que vine a vivir a Londres con mis tíos y mis primos, he mejorado en ciertas cosas, al inicio en las noches lloraba pero con el paso de los meses ya no lo hago, no le he escrito a mi padre, no tengo la mínima intención de hacerlo pero a veces quiero hacerlo pero se me pasa, sigo siendo la chica glamurosa por los vestidos, faldas, tacones pero también ya uso jeans, blusas o camisas cortas o largas, hice una gran amiga y esa es Musa que le conté lo que le hice con Sky acerca de la apuesta para que se enamorara Brandon de mi, al inicio se enojo pero después me apoyo.

En la escuela me va bien, soy una de las primeras en sacar las mejores promedios de la escuela, hice varios amigos e amigas en la escuela, mi relación con mis tíos, y mis primos va increíble son mi familia ahora.

Estaba en la escuela distraída desde la mañana había notado muy serio a mi tío Frank normalmente el no es así, incluso mi tía Julie y Roy han estado bastantes serios y raros desde hace unos días pero hoy más.

Al termino de las clases, Roy venia conduciendo rápido y eso es raro, no decía ninguna palabra desde que le pregunte en la mañana solo me decía "al llegar lo sabrás" no se pero presiento algo.

Al llegar a casa, Roy fue el primero en bajar y caminar en pasos rápidos hacia la puerta, yo solo empecé a correr, mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse tenso. Al llegar a la sala estaba Yuri ahí ella salía después, los tres estaban ahí sentados, mi tío Fran y mi tía Julie sentados y Roy de pie.

¿Qué pasa? – dije acercándome a ellos lentamente

Frank: Stella tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo serio poniéndose de pie

¿Qué sucede? – dije preocupada

Julie: Stella querida a Frank tiene que irse – dijo seria poniéndose alado de mi tío

¿Y eso es malo? – dije un poco aliviada

Frank: Me llego una oferta – dijo nervioso- los cinco iremos a vivir a Atlanta

¿Qu- que? – dije procesando lo que había escuchado - ¿i – iremos a Atlanta?

Julie: Lo siento querida – dijo preocupada caminando hacia a mi – se que no querías volver pero para Frank es muy importante de que vayamos

Frank: Empaquen sus cosas – dijo serio dándose la media vuelta – nos iremos en dos días

Roy: ¿Stella? – dijo alarmado - ¿estás bien?

Creo que no me siento bien – dije con la respiración agitada hasta que todo se nublo

¿Les gusta? 7u7 ya verán


	3. Chapter 3

Roy: ¿Ya tienes todo listo? – dijo entrando a mi habitación

Eso creo – dije sentada mirando el paisaje que ofrecía mi habitación

Roy: Se que esto es difícil para ti Stella pero te están dando una oportunidad – dijo caminando hacia a mi sonriendo – veras que las cosas saldrán bien

Presiento algo – dije mirándolo de reojo – por alguna razón al ver a mi tío Frank note que esconde algo mas

Roy: ¿Mi padre? – dijo confundido a una orilla de la cama - ¿Por qué lo dices?

No lo se – dije volteando a verlo – pensé que estaba loca pero al verlo tan serio y discutir en su oficina creo que algo mas pasa para que vayamos tan rápido a Atlanta

Roy: También pienso lo mismo que tu – dijo suspirando – pero no se lo comente a mi madre porque pensaría que me tomaría como loco

¿Algo más paso en la empresa? – dije sin ánimos

Roy: No lo se – dijo negando su cabeza – solo se que no me quiere decir

Seria investigar primero – dije seria mirando de nuevo el paisaje

Yuri: Dicen papa y mama que ya bajen las maletas porque el avión ya despegara – dijo tranquila entrando a la habitación

Ya vamos – dije sonriendo falsamente

Roy: Bien es hora de irnos – dijo poniéndose de pie

No quiero irme – dije en susurro mirando el paisaje una última vez

No quería irme de este lugar, me hizo sentirme tan bien estar en Londres en tan poco tiempo conocí a gente maravillosa hice por primera vez una mejor amiga y esa es Musa y me duele dejarla, dejar todo lo que construí al llegar aquí.

Cuando me dieron la noticia me desmaye por la impresión, sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta y mi respiración me fallo, eso es lo que recuerdo al despertar estaba en el hospital mis tíos y mis primos se preocuparon por el gran susto que les di no los culpo, yo quede en shock. También durante que estaba internada miles de llamadas tenía mi tío Frank desde la puerta se escuchaban los gritos y la frustración pero no me decía nada algo pasa y es por eso que quiere ir a Atlanta de nuevo.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Londres esperando para abordar, los amigos de Roy se despidieron junto con los amigos de Yuri, mi tía Julie haría un nuevo lugar llegando y mi tío empezaría su negocio.

Te extrañare – dije abrazándola con fuerza

Musa: Tranquila veras que haya harás amigas nuevas – dijo sonriéndome mientras me abrazaba

No será lo mismo sin ti – dije separándome de ella un poco

Musa: No pienses que esto es una despedida – dijo sonriendo – dentro de poco estaré ahí contigo

¿De qué hablas?- dije confundida

Musa: Mi padre ira con tu tío – dijo tranquila – es su secretario y su confianza y le ofreció esta oferta a mis padres es por eso que iremos a Atlanta pero terminando unas cosas que tenemos aquí

Qué bueno – dije un poco feliz – tendré alguien con quien criticar

Musa: Que graciosa – dijo sarcástica – solo espérame amiga

Lo hare – dije abrazándola de nuevo – nos mantendremos en contacto

Roy: Es hora de irnos Stella – dijo tranquilo – nos vemos Musa

Musa: ¡Adiós a todos! – dijo despidiéndose - ¡que tengan un buen viaje!

Un largo viaje de 12 horas, extrañare Londres fue un lugar muy importante para mí pero por algo pasan las cosas, me da miedo comenzar de nuevo en especial si lo llego a ver de nuevo….

Durante el viaje no decía nada solo observaba el cielo, tanto como Roy y Yuri se divertían jugando o contando algo en cambio mis tíos estaban serios mas mi tío Frank, cada vez que el avión comenzaba aterrizar mis manos sudaban, mis piernas temblaban, mi estomago se revolvería al saber que habíamos llegado. Al bajar del avión no recordaba que miles de personas caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, me recuerda cuando yo deje mi vida aquí….

Una camioneta nos había recogido, las calles estaban cubiertas por lluvia, el cielo gris, personas con paraguas, algunos reían, otros solo estaban tranquilos.

Al llegar a una puerta de un enorme edificio nos percatamos que era un hotel o algo por el estilo, una señora grande nos recibió mostrándonos la entrada del edificio, un encargado del lugar tenía nuestras maletas. Llegamos al ascensor y Frank presiono el numero "5", al abrirse la puerta caminamos hacia llegar a una puerta color blanca que marcaba el numero "550". Al abrirla nos sorprendimos por lo gigantesco que es el lugar, una sala, una cocina, escaleras, una gran vista de todo lo que mostraba Atlanta.

Frank: Aquí será donde viviremos –dijo serio – arriba están sus habitaciones

Yuri: ¿Esto es una casa? – dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Julie: No hija – dijo riendo un poco- esto es un departamento

Yuri: ¡Pero es enorme! – dijo emocionada estirando sus pequeños brazos

Frank: Bien será mejor que descanse mañana inician clases – dijo caminando hacia la gran sala color negro con gris – Roy y Stella iniciaran donde antes estudiabas

¡Que! – dije gritando sorprendida – pero tío

Frank: Lo lamento pero es una orden – dijo irritado – era la única escuela donde los aceptaron

Roy: Stella cálmate – dijo preocupado sujetándome

Julie: Yuri querida tu mañana inicias igual – dijo preocupada – será mejor que descansemos mañana será un largo día

Todos se fueron dejándome a solas con Frank, algo pasa el no es así.

¿Por qué estas actuando de esa manera Tío? – dije preocupada

Frank: Stella entiende es cosa de adultos – dijo cansado mirando el paisaje – lo que estoy haciendo es por el bien de todos y por el tuyo

Pero puedes decirme – dije un poco desesperada – si dices que es por mi bien puedes decírmelo

Frank: Lo siento pero no Stella – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

No podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, miles de emociones tenia no sabía qué hacer, mañana iniciaría en mi antigua escuela, vería a Sky, incluso veré a Brandon y eso me aterra aun.

Suspire y camine hacia las escaleras, cuando abrí la puerta de mi nueva habitación era de color rosa pastel con un pequeño toque de naranja, era grande, un gran armario, unos pequeños sillones, una gran cama para mi sola incluso tenía un baño para mi sola.

Deje mis maletas cerca de mi cama, y solo fui hacia el baño para darme una ducha quería intentar olvidar lo que está pasando por unos minutos.

Paso más de una hora cuando había salido, el paisaje que tenía mi habitación era increíble, ya era de noche, saque mi pijama de seda y solo me recosté para intentar dormir pero era imposible mañana vería a Brandon si es que quiere verme a la cara de nuevo.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar indicándome que ya era de mañana y debía arreglarme para ir a la escuela, me di una pequeña ducha, al término tome unos jeans rasgados, una sudadera y listo. No tenia ánimos de ir en vestido y en tacones, tome un bolso donde guardaría mis cosas y salí de mi habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras camine hacia la cocina y ya estaba Roy desayunando con los demás, no dije nada solo me senté y empecé a desayunar.

Frank: Contrate un chofer para que los lleve a ambos a la escuela al igual que tu Yuri en lo que Roy conoce las calles de Atlanta – dijo serio mirándonos – no creo poder llegar para la cena, nos vemos chicos

Se puso de pie y salió al igual que Julie, Yuri, Roy y yo terminamos y fuimos por nuestras cosas, al estar en la entrada del edificio una gran caminata BMW color negra nos estaba esperando, había dos de hecho. Yuri se subió a la primera y se fue, mientras que Roy y yo subimos al último.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer me daba pánico estar ahí de nuevo.

Faltaba poco para que iniciaran las clases, cuando habíamos llegado había muchos chicos y chicas afuera del estacionamiento y al vernos bajar a ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al verme de nuevo "¿Quién lo diría la Stella había vuelto?" miles de murmullos se hacían presente a nuestro alrededor.

No le dimos importancia mas para mi, genial había vuelto la vieja Stella, Roy y yo fuimos a la dirección y nos dieron nuestras clases, para mi suerte me tocaba primero historia y a Roy geografía, cada uno busco su lugar.

Al llegar a mi salón varia gente que no conocía me miraba demasiado y incluso escuchaba sus susurros hacia a mí. Busque un asiento disponible al final de la fila cerca de la ventana, deje mi bolsa caer y me senté.

¿?: ¿Eres nueva cierto? - dijo acercándose a mi

Algo así – dije suspirando

¿?: Mi nombre es Austin – dijo el chico pelinegro de ojos claros - ¿tu nombre es?

Stella – dije un poco cortes

Austin: Eres muy linda – dijo sentándose enfrente mío – espero que seamos amigos

Igual lo espero – dije un poco nerviosa

Austin: También te presentare a los del equipo – dijo sonriente

¿Juegas? – dije levantando una ceja

Austin: Si soy el defensor del equipo de futbol americano – dijo orgulloso – el capitán no tarda en llegar

Bien – dije cambiando el tema

Las clases pasaron y pasaron cada vez me sentía más nerviosa, cuando sonó el timbre era para descanso deje mi bolsa en mi asiento y salí algo temerosa de que alguien me reconozca, pero no fue así Austin me tomo de las manos guiándome a la cafetería, al entrar miles de personas me observaron algunos hasta se les salía la comida de la boca, incluso reconocí a Mitzi y a su gente fea también estaba Scott.

Demonios….

Quería salir huyendo pero no podía, Austin me llevo hacia la mesa de los jugadores pero me tope que Roy también estaba ahí, gracias adiós el estaba ahí.

Roy: Que bueno es verte Stella – dijo sonriéndome

Digo lo mismo – dije sonriendo un poco

Austin: ¿Se conocen? –dijo confundido mirándome

Claro – dije asintiendo

Austin: Bien te presento al equipo – dijo tranquilo sentándose señalando con su dedo – el es Nex, el es George, Orlando, Max, Steve y por último el es Zack

Aquel chico quede sorprendida era muy lindo, alto, cabello corto peli negro, ojos color del mismo color, blanco, musculoso. Dios….

Zack: Hola – dijo sonriendo – debes ser Stella

Si – dije un poco sonrojada

Nex: Vaya – dijo riendo – entonces al parecer nosotros somos los extranjeros aquí

¿De qué hablas? – dije reaccionando

Nex: Nosotros venimos de Londres al igual que ustedes pero nosotros llevamos 5 meses aquí – dijo tranquilo

Roy: Vaya eso es genial – dijo sonriendo

Al parecer ustedes son los populares – dije mirándolos de reojo

Austin: Algo así – dijo despreocupado – al llegar nos hicimos muy famosos

Esos chicos eran realmente agradables, reía mucho por sus chistes creo que en vez de hacer amigas hice amigos, al sonar la campana de nuevo nos pusimos de pie pero cuando estaba por darme la vuelta vi a Nabu mirándome más que sorprendido, no dije nada solo empecé acelerar mis pasos, no quería verlo ni ver a los demás. Llegue a mi salón lo más rápido posible pero para mi suerte las últimas horas no había maestro por tener sus estúpidas reuniones de maestros.

Llame a Roy para decirle que nos fuéramos, fue por mi y tome mis cosas caminábamos por los pasillos hasta que una voz de lejos me llamaba, nuestro chofer estaba esperándonos subimos rápidamente.

Quería alejarme….

Brandon

Estaba dibujando unas estrellas no había maestro y eso estúpido nos hubieran dicho que no tendríamos maestro a las ultimas horas.

Levante mi mirada por un ruido fuerte que se escucho azotar la puerta del salón, era Nabu agitado corriendo hacia el lugar de Sky que el estaba tranquilo conversando con Bloom hasta que algo le dijo en el oído y vi como sus ojos se hicieron más grandes, giro rápidamente hacia el y se levanto de golpe y empezó a correr rápidamente.

Algo presiento…..


	4. Chapter 4

Sky

¡Stella! – dije corriendo intentando alcanzarla - ¡Stella detente!

Ella no me hizo caso y solo se fue con un tipo rubio, intente seguir alcanzarlos pero ellos ya se habían subido a una camioneta negra y arranco no pude alcanzarla pero mis ojos no vieron mal.

Ella había vuelto…

Corrí de nuevo de regreso al salón a toda velocidad, azote la puerta tan fuerte que todos me miraron incluso Brandon me miro bastante confundido por mi acto, los demás chicos ya estaban dentro del salón al parecer ya saben la noticia.

Nabu: ¿La alcanzaste? - dijo serio mirándome

Bloom: ¿Sky? – dijo preocupada mirándome - ¿Qué pasa?

¡¿Cuándo la viste?! – dije sujetando de la camisa de Nabu - ¡Dime!

Helio: Detente Sky – dijo intentando separarme de el

Brandon: ¿Qué diablos te sucede? – dijo serio acercándose

¡Dime de una maldita vez Nabu! –dije desesperado gritando

Nabu: La vi en la cafetería – dijo serio – estaba con los tontos que llegaron de intercambio

Brandon: ¿De qué habla? – dijo confundido volteándome a ver

Bloom: Sky – dijo preocupada

¡Stella acaba de volver! – dije gritando separándome de ellos

Brandon: ¿Qu – que acabas de decir? – dijo aturdido

Stella

Roy: ¡Stella! – dijo corriendo hacia a mi

¡Quiero estar sola! – dije molesta corriendo a mi habitación

Corrí a mi habitación y me adentre en ella, no quería ver a nadie me deje caer al piso y empecé a llorar. Me volví tan débil de nuevo odio llorar, odio sentirme de esta manera pero es lo que me gano por a ver hecho esto pero odio sentirme de esta manera solo quiero un abrazo por el cual me digan "que todo saldrá bien" pero no lo tengo.

Me ponía mal huir de nuevo pero de esta manera pero no quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero olvidar todo lo malo que paso, jugar con los sentimientos de Brandon, olvidar mis problemas con mi padre pero por más que intento no lo logro me veo tan patética en huir de mi destino.

Paso un rato que mis lagrimas se detuvieron, mi maquillaje estaba hecho un desastre, mis ojos deben estar demasiados rojos de tanto llorar, estaba en una esquina de mi habitación llorando. Escuche la puerta de mi habitación tocar solo dije "no tengo hambre" porque era mi tía Julie diciendo que ya era hora de cenar pero no quería ver a nadie solo quería estar sola.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia mi cama quería dormir, mis ojos pesaban demasiado, sin más quede profundamente dormida, mi tonta alarma había sonado indicándome que ya era de nuevo ir a la escuela.

No quería ir…..

Fui directo a mi baño y solo lave mi cara para quitar todo residuo de maquillaje en mi rostro, me quite mi ropa que traía ayer, busque en mi armario un vestido negro, una blusa roja, mis tacones negros y mi bolso negro para guardar mis cosas.

Baje las escaleras y todos ya se encontraban desayunando, todos me miraron como si pase algo o por el estilo.

Frank: Buenos días Stella – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Buenos días – dije forzando una sonrisa tomando asiento

Julie: ¿Dormiste bien querida? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Claro – dije comenzando a desayunar

Roy: Hoy iré a hacer una prueba para ver si entro al equipo de futbol – dijo aclarando su garganta

Frank: Eso es bueno hijo – dijo dando un sorbo de su café – hoy llegare temprano asique los espero para ir a un lugar

Yuri: ¿A dónde iremos? – dijo emocionada

Frank: Es un secreto – dijo sonriendo

Yuri: ¡No es justo! – dijo haciendo un puchero dejando los cubiertos

Julie: Terminen que ya debe estar el chofer esperándolos – dijo riendo

Asentimos y terminamos de desayunar, tomamos nuestras cosas y cada uno nos fuimos en las camionetas, al llegar a la escuela, estaban las mismas personas que nos habían visto, incluso estaban Zack, Austin, Orlando, Max, y Nex esperándonos.

Para mi suerte no veía a Sky, ni los chicos ni a Brandon y eso agradecía mucho.

Roy: Al parecer nos hicimos muy famosos aquí – dijo riendo bajando de la camioneta

Yo antes era la popular – dije suspirando bajando igual

Zack: Hola Stella, hola Roy – dijo acercándose a nosotros

Roy: Que hay – dijo saludando

Zack: Te ves hermosa Stella – dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla

Gracias – dije con un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro

Nex: ¿Listo para la prueba? – dijo tranquilo

Roy: Por supuesto – dijo seguro – en Londres era el mejor

Orlando: Es lo que queremos en el equipo – dijo tranquilo –personas buenas, no como estos chicos

¿Por qué lo dices? – dije confundida caminando por los pasillos

Austin: Se podría decir que los que estaban en el equipo eran débiles – dijo despreocupado – su antiguo capitán era un fracaso

¿Scott? – dije sorprendida – si el era el mejor de la escuela

Max: ¿Lo conoces? – dijo levantando una ceja

Si el era mi ex – dije suspirando

Zack: Al momento de llegar nosotros les quitamos sus posiciones – dijo despreocupado – yo asumí el rol de capitán

Y – dije nerviosa - ¿no había un chico llamado Brandon en el equipo?

Max: ¿Quién es Brandon? – dijo riendo

Orlando: ¡El chico rudo de la escuela! – dijo recordando – el se salió del equipo hace unos meses, pero debo admitir que es bueno

Ya veo – dije en susurro bajo

Llegamos a mi salón y los demás se despidieron, Austin y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, y en pocos minutos habían llegado los demás, pasaron las clases normales, hasta llegar la hora de descanso, con nervios salí del salón y camine para evitar que los demás me encuentren, pero Zack llego corriendo hacia a mí.

Zack: Hola – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Hola – dije tímida - ¿sucede algo?

Zack: Si quería ver si querías acompañarnos a la cafetería – dijo acercándose lentamente a mi

No lo se – dije dudosa

Zack: Vamos te invito el almuerzo – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

Tranquilo yo tengo dinero – dije un poco seria – pero acepto ir

Zack: Bien vamos – dijo tomando mi mano

Al llegar a la cafetería, todos nos miraban sorprendidos con la boca abierta, algunos incluso se les salía la comida por lo sorprendidos que estaban, caminamos hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás chicos incluso Roy me miraba sorprendido y a la vez serio.

Roy: Vaya – dijo entre dientes fingiendo una sonrisa

Austin: Ustedes si que van con todo – dijo burlón

Nex: Basta Austin – dijo regañándolo

Zack: ¿Quieres algo de comer? – dijo mirándome

No – dije negando mi cabeza poniéndome de pie – yo puedo ir, si no te molesta Zack

Camine hacia donde venden la comida, pedí una ensalada y un jugo no quería otra cosa, pero por accidente choque con una chica haciendo que se cayera su jugo en el suelo.

Lo siento – dije disculpándome

X: Eres una tonta lo sabías – dijo molesta volteando a ver

Por lo menos un "no te preocupes" no sería mala idea – dije un poco molesta mirando a la chica

X: Deberías saber con quién te metes niña – dijo retándome – soy la más popular de la escuela

Vaya - dije burlona – si claro

Mitzi: Detente Chimera – dijo interponiéndose – no te metas

Chimera: No te metas tu – dijo molesta mirándola – quiero que esta pida una disculpa

¿Esta? – dije riendo – no soy objeto querida

Zack: ¿Pasa algo? – dijo serio acercándose a nosotras

Chimera: Si esta – dijo señalándome – hizo caer mi jugo

Scott: Lo sentimos por su comportamiento de ella – dijo serio mirándolo

Chimera: ¿Qué? – dijo ofendida - ¡esta estúpida tiene la culpa!

Mitzi: ¡Basta Chimera! – dijo molesta gritándole – lo sentimos ahora nos iremos

¿Qué acaba de pasar? – dije atónica mirando a Zack

Zack: Luego te cuento – dijo riendo tomando mi mano

Scott y Mitzi ¿pidiendo disculpas? ¿Qué está pasando? Mi cabeza estaba procesando lo que acaba de pasar, al llegar de nuevo los chicos estaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Austin: De nuevo Chimera dando un espectáculo – dijo soltando un suspiro

Max: Ni lo digas – dijo despreocupado – ya saben cómo es ella

¿Quién es ella? – dije mirándolos

Zack: Esa chica es Chimera – dijo tranquilo – llego hace 3 meses, se cree la gran cosa porque su madre salga con el empresario más grande que tiene Atlanta

Roy: ¿Quién es? – dijo curioso

Orlando: No sabemos su nombre – dijo negando su cabeza – pero se sabe que es un gran empresario

Oh ya veo – dije despreocupada

Toco el timbre indicando que las clases iniciaban de nuevo, los chicos les tocaba entrenamiento y eso indica que Roy tendrá su prueba hoy Austin y yo no tendríamos las últimas dos clases y decidí ir a ver como Roy hace su prueba.

Llegamos a las canchas y los chicos se fueron a cambiarse y a calentar, vi las otras canchas y los demás equipo estaban entrenando, las porristas calentaban y yo estaba sentada en una de las gradas mirando el cielo hasta que una voz hizo sacarme de mis pensamientos.

X: Hola Stella – dijo su voz femenina

Hola – dije sin ánimos mirando aquellas chicas que estaban con ella

Bloom: Entonces volviste – dijo mirándome tranquila

Si – dije fría

Bloom: Te presento a Flora, Tecna, Layla, Roxy – dijo señalando a cada una de ellas

Hola – dije un poco irritada

Flora: Es un gusto Stella – dijo sonriendo

Igual – dije un poco seria - ¿se les ofrece algo?

Layla: Que forma de tratar a las personas – dijo un poco molesta susurrando a la peli roja

Lo siento si no te agrada en la forma que trato – dije irritada poniéndome de pie – si no te agrada a mi no me importa

Tecna: Oye – dijo molesta – no tenemos la culpa de lo que te pase

Si tienes razón – dije sonriendo hipócritamente – nadie tiene la culpa pero deberían alejarse de mi ¿quedo claro?

Me aleje de ellas, no quería estar escuchando más me irritaba tan solo, se que es novia de mi mejor amigo pero no tolero que se acerquen a mi por lastima odio eso lo odio tanto, me senté de nuevo en las gradas donde estaban calentando los chicos, creo que a mí me queda que haga amigos hombres que mujeres.

Roy: ¿Está todo bien? – dijo acercándose a mí por las gradas

Esas chicas de ahí – dije haciendo una pequeña seña con mi cabeza –odio cuando se acercan a mi por lastima

Roy: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo mirándolas de reojo – se ven agradables

Mejor ponte a entrenar – dije caminando hacia mi asiento

El entrenamiento empezó y Roy demostraba que el si puede entrar al equipo de futbol, los demás chicos estaban emocionados por tenerlo a él, se que el pasara la prueba es muy buen jugador.

Zack: Estas dentro –dijo sacándose su casco

Nex: Bienvenido al equipo – dijo tranquilo

Eres bueno – dije animándolo

Roy: Gracias verán que no los defraudare – dijo confiado

Al término del entrenamiento, Roy y yo íbamos caminando por los pasillos las clases habían terminado, pero me tope con mi grata sorpresa que las amigas de Bloom estaba ahí mirándonos incluso Bloom me miraba un poco nerviosa.

Roy: Nada que ver cuando estabas en Londres – dijo riendo

Cállate – dije pegándole en el hombro

Pasamos por su lado, ellas solo me miraban como si me odiaran pero no saben que me entra y me sale por el otro oído, al llegar el estacionamiento estaban los chicos en sus autos.

Zack: ¿Ya se van? – dijo mirándonos

Roy: Si tenemos que llegar temprano mi padre nos espera – dijo tranquilo

Nex: Nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose

Zack: Adiós hermosa –dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla

Austin: Igual nos vamos adiós –dijo subiendo a su auto con los otros

Roy: Soy o Zack le gustas – dijo burlón

No digas cosas que no – dije suspirando – no le gusto

Roy: Si claro y yo amo a David guetta – dijo sarcástico

De hecho eres fanático de el – dije riendo

Roy: Ya vámonos – dijo riendo

Ambos nos subimos a la camioneta pero antes de subir sentía alguien que me observaba, iba a voltear pero Roy me hablo y rápidamente subí.

Brandon

Mis ojos no me engañaron ella había vuelto…

Ella estaba aquí de nuevo pero no se si debería odiarla o ir tras ella….

Ella jugo conmigo pero yo a ella la amo…

¿Qué debo hacer?...


	5. Chapter 5

Roy

Íbamos en la camioneta que había comprado mi padre en todo el camino todos estábamos en silencio mirando las calles de la ciudad, mi madre estaba de copiloto, mientras que mi hermana, Stella y yo estábamos por la parte trasera de la camioneta, no me di cuenta cuando el coche se detuvo.

Frank: Muy bien chicos ya hemos llegado – dijo tranquilo desabrochando su cinturón

Yuri: ¿En dónde estamos? – dijo inocente mirando a mi padre

Julie: Estamos en el centro comercial hija – dijo mirándola

Stella: ¿A que venimos? – dijo levantando una ceja

Frank: Vamos a hacer unas compras – dijo sonriendo – necesitamos comprar ropa para todos, solo trajimos unas pocas maletas y necesitan más ropa

Yuri: Stella tiene mucha ropa papa – dijo riendo

Stella: ¿Eso crees pequeña? – dijo divertida mirándola- creo que a Yuri necesita muchos vestidos nuevos

Oh no – dije fingiendo estar preocupado – mas vestidos no

Yuri: ¡Si! – dijo emocionada levantando sus pequeños brazos

Frank: Muy bien entonces vayamos – dijo sonriendo bajando de la camioneta

Todos bajamos de la camioneta y caminamos hacia la grande puerta del centro comercial, miles de tiendas abiertas, ropa, zapatos, accesorios, restaurantes, era enorme este lugar, Yuri estaba demasiada emocionada que comenzó a saltar de lo emocionada que estaba.

Julie: Muy bien entonces Yuri iras conmigo querida para ver las tiendas – dijo tranquila mirando a mi hermana

Yuri: ¡No! – dijo haciendo un puchero - ¡quiero ir con Stella!

Frank: ¿Por qué no quieres ir con tu madre Yuri? – dijo confundido

Yuri: Es que Stella sabe escoger muchos vestidos bonitos para mí – dijo con su puchero jugando con sus dedos

Stella: Bien iré contigo – dijo tranquila

Frank: Si es así – dijo tranquilo – tu madre y yo iremos solos, y ustedes tres irán ¿de acuerdo?

Tranquilo papa estaré con ellas – dijo sonriendo – ustedes vayan

Julie: Si necesitan más dinero o las tarjetas nos llaman ¿de acuerdo? – dijo tranquila dándome el montón de dinero y de tarjetas

Frank: Nos vemos hijos – dijo despidiéndose

Muy bien – dije volteando - ¿Qué? ¿a dónde van?

Stella: A compras vestidos – dijo caminando tomando de la mano de Yuri

¡Esperen! – dije gritando corriendo hacia ellas

Stella

Estábamos una tienda de niñas mirando mas vestidos, desde había llegado a Londres, a Yuri le compraba muchos vestidos hermosos y ella le encantaba cada vez que salíamos las dos comprábamos vestidos.

Roy: Chicas – dijo aburrido con la cabeza hacia atrás – ya llevan más de una hora comprando vestidos

Yuri: ¡No seas exagerado hermano! – dijo emocionada corriendo hacia el - ¡solo son unos cuantos!

Roy: Si se trata de Stella con vestidos es mucho rato – dijo abrazándola

Que gracioso eres Roy – dije sarcásticas – además a Yuri le encantan los vestidos

Roy: Pero ya me aburrí chicas – dijo suspirando - tres vestidos mas y nos iremos ¿está bien?

Bien – dije riendo – ve escoge otros vestidos Yuri

Yuri: Bien – dijo asintiendo su cabeza bajando de los brazos de su hermano

Yuri corrió en busca de los últimos vestidos, Roy solo hizo de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba sentando en unos de los sillones ya llevábamos mucho rato comprando vestidos para Yuri ya que ella le encantan.

Yo seguía observando los vestidos, hasta que una pequeña voz diferente de Yuri me llamo.

Gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz y mis ojos en segundos comenzaron a cristalizarse, era Alisa.

Alisa: ¡Stella! – dijo corriendo hacia a mi

¡Alisa! – dije abrazándola con fuerza- oh pequeña

Alisa: ¡Te he extrañado demasiado Stella! – dijo en mis brazos

Y yo a ti pequeña – dije sonriendo nostálgicamente – has crecido mucho

Alisa: ¡Muy pronto será mi cumpleaños! – dijo emocionada separándose de mi

Me alegro mucho – dije sonriendo mientras mis lagrimas caían

Alisa: ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo confundida

Es solo que te he extrañado mucho Alisa – dije limpiando mis lagrimas – perdón si me fui sin decirte a ti y a Marco

Alisa: Pensé que no nos querías – dijo triste – mi hermano nos dijo que habías regresado a tu casa

Así es pequeña – dije mintiendo – perdón pero tenía que regresar a casa

Alisa: ¡Pero ya estás aquí! – dijo abrazándome de nuevo - ¿Cuándo iras a visitarnos a casa?

Cuando me invites – dije nerviosa fingiendo una sonrisa

Yuri: ¡Stella! – dijo corriendo hacia a mi con un vestido - ¡Alisa!

Alisa: ¡Hola Yuri! – dijo corriendo hacia ella

¿Se conocen? – dije sorprendida

Yuri: Si ella es mi amiga – dijo sonriendo – voy en el mismo salón que ella

Alisa: ¡Y es muy agradable! – dijo sonriendo

X: Alisa te he estado buscando por todas partes – dijo cansado mirándola – ven vamos

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar demasiado, mi corazón latía demasiado, lo tenía frente a mis ojos, esos ojos color cafés me estaban mirando.

Alisa: No quiero irme – dijo molesta negando su cabeza – quiero pasar tiempo con Stella y Yuri

Brandon: Alisa – dijo sin quitar su mirada en la mía

Alisa: ¿Ya les dijiste de mi cumpleaños? – dijo mirando a Yuri

Yuri: ¡Es cierto! – dijo recordando - ¡Stella! ¡Alisa me invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños!

¿Enserio? – dije desviando mi mirada – vaya

Alisa: ¡¿Si puede ir?! – dijo suplicándome - ¡también tu estas invitada Stella!

Gracias pequeña – dije sonriendo tímidamente –pero tiene que pedir permiso Yuri

Roy: Chicas es hora de irnos – dijo llegado por detrás – oh hola

Yuri: ¡Hermano déjame ir a la fiesta de mi amiga! – dijo corriendo hacia el - ¡sí!

Roy: Claro – dijo sonriendo – pero otro día me dices bien tenemos que irnos Stella

Alisa: ¿Es tu novio? – dijo confundida mirándome

¿Qué? – dije nerviosa – no no

Roy: Vengan se nos hace tarde – dijo cargando a Yuri mientras me jalaba – disculpen pero tenemos cosas que hacer, fue un gusto pequeña

Vi como su mirada cambio a serio, vi como su cuerpo se tenso demasiado, dios…. Lo volví a ver.

Pagamos los últimos vestidos y salimos de la tienda, todavía estaba temblando, me esperaba verlo en la escuela pero aquí no, pero en cierta parte me dio gusto verlo a el y Alisa, han cambiado su mirada hacia a mi fue diferente siento su odio y no lo culpo.

Durante la tarde compramos ropa, Roy compro su equipo de futbol, Alisa mas vestidos al igual que yo como jeans, blusas, sudaderas y zapatos, al termino nos reunimos con mis tíos en el estacionamiento, la camioneta venia tan llena de bolsas como nunca.

Al llegar al departamento cada quien subió sus bolsas a su cuarto, no quitaba de mi mente al verlo de nuevo después de varios meses que fui, sigue siendo tan hermoso, me había enamorado como nunca de el. En segundos empecé a llorar de nuevo como lo extraño pero jamás me perdonare lo que hice con el.

A la mañana siguiente mi alarma sonó, y fui directo hacia el baño para darme una ducha, al salir me cambie por unos jeans azules, una sudadera color gris y unos tenis Puma, al bajar todos estaban comenzando a desayunar, no tenía mucho apetito con solo imaginar que lo vería en la escuela me aterraba.

Al llegar a la escuela, Zack y Nex nos estaban esperando.

Nex: Que hay de nuevo- dijo saludándonos

Roy: Que hay – dijo tranquilo

Zack: Hoy tenemos entrenamiento – dijo sonriéndonos – luces hermosa Stella

Gracias – dije sonriendo

Nex: Bien es hora de ir a clases

Cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos a nuestros salones, al llegar me percate que esa chica Layla estaba en mi salón genial.

Austin: Hola Stella – dijo sentándose frente a mi

Hola – dije tranquila

Austin: El viernes habrá una fiesta en casa de Zack ¿quieres ir? – dijo sonriendo

Este viernes – dije pensando – claro porque no

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que llego la hora de descanso, camine con Austin a la cafetería, nos sentamos con los demás, pero para mi suerte estaba Sky y los demás chicos sentados frente a nuestra mesa, los chicos no despegaban sus miradas en nuestra mesa.

Orlando: Y bien – dijo despreocupado - ¿si irán a la fiesta en casa de Zack?

Roy: ¿Quiénes mas irán? – dijo tranquilo con la comida en su boca

Austin: ¡Escuchen todos! – dijo subiendo a la mesa - ¡viernes de fiesta en casa de Zack, todos están invitados!

Orlando: Creo que ya entendieron – dijo riendo

Max: ¿Entonces se unen? – dijo mirándonos

Claro porque no – dije hablando primero – será divertido ir

Roy: Bueno ella hablo – dijo riendo

Zack: Si quieres alguien puede ir pos ustedes – dijo tranquilo

No – dije negando mi cabeza – danos la dirección conozco la cuidad porque soy de aquí

Austin: Hablo ella – dijo riendo

Al termino de las clases, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido los únicos que se quedaban eran los chicos del equipo, Roy estaba entrenando con los demás pero yo me estaba aburriendo y fui a comprar una botella de agua, los pasillos estaban tranquilos, había tomando mi botella de agua en la maquina expendedora pero cuando alce mi mirada me encontré con el.

Brandon – dije sorprendida dejando caer mi botella

Brandon: Has vuelto – dijo serio mirándome

Yo – yo – dije tartamudeando

Brandon: ¿Por qué te fuiste? – dijo caminando hacia a mi

Yo – yo – dije retrocediendo

Brandon: ¡Porque! – dijo acorralándome en la pared

Brandon: ¡¿Por qué jugaste conmigo?! – dijo muy cerca de mis labios

Perdón – dije cerrando mis ojos fuertemente – perdón

Brandon: Yo sufrí sabes – dijo susurrando a mi oído

Lo lamento pero no puedo – dije empujándolo corriendo hacia las canchas

Quería besar esos labios, pero no podía.

No me fije por donde iba, y por torpe choque con alguien haciéndonos caer al suelo.

Perdón – dije llorando

Zack: ¿Estás bien?- dijo alarmando mirándome

Zack – dije abrazándolo rápidamente

Zack: Tranquila estás conmigo – dijo susurrando a mi oído –tranquila


	6. Chapter 6

Roy

La semana paso rápido, tareas, entrenamientos hizo que la semana pasara muy rápidamente, tenia nuevos amigos incluso considero a Nex como mi mejor amigo en tan poco tiempo, ya era por fin viernes y hoy seria la fiesta de Zack y Stella y yo estábamos emocionados por la fiesta que yo sepa toda la escuela ira, pero Stella le incomoda algo y no sé que sea eso.

Estaba en el baño lavando mis manos cuando me percate que un chico rubio estaba alado mío mirándome fijamente.

Me sentía incomodo de que aquel chico me este mirando.

¿Tengo algo en la cara? – dije mirándolo de reojo

¿?:¿Conoces a Stella? – dijo serio mirándome

Si ¿Por qué? – dije confundido - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¿?: ¿Son novios? – dijo sin quitarme la mirada

Oye porque preguntas tanto – dije serio - ¿acaso eres detective?

¿?: Soy su mejor amigo – dijo firme – mi nombre es Sky

Roy – dije serio - ¿eres su mejor amigo?

Sky: Si y ¿tu que eres de ella? – dijo serio – responde

Vaya forma de tratar a su primo – dije sarcástico

Sky: ¿Eres su primo? – dijo sorprendido

Si ¿no lo sabías? – dije confundido – se supone que eres su mejor amigo

Sky: Ella nunca me conto acerca de su familia – dijo triste – solo se de su madre y su padre

Bueno es entendible – dije un poco más relajado -¿desde cuándo conoces a Stella?

Sky: La conozco desde íbamos en la primaria – dijo tranquilo

Bueno un gusto – dije caminando hacia la salida de los baños

Sky: Igual – dijo triste con la cabeza hacia abajo

"Que rato Stella nunca me hablo de el" – dije serio caminando hacia mi salón

Stella

Austin: Genial el profesor no llego – dijo tranquilo estirando sus manos

Supongo – dije aburrida con mis manos apoyadas en la mesa

Austin: Ven vamos a comer algo en la cafetería – dijo sonriéndome

Pero todavía falta para el receso – dije levantando una ceja

Austin: Si pero tengo hambre – dijo despreocupado levantando sus hombros

Bien – dije tranquila poniéndome de pie

Salimos del salón de clases y caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela, temía volver a verlo. Cuando nos vimos frente a frente y el estaba tan cerca de mis labios quería besar esos hermosos labios pero no puedo todavía perdonarme por lo que le hice a el, lo extraño tanto el me hacía sentir tan feliz estando con el pero al ver sus ojos llenos de coraje supe que el no quiere volver a verme después que jugué con él.

Llegamos a la cafetería y había poca gente, nos acercamos y compramos una manzana e café. Nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas vacías del lugar hasta que el teléfono de Austin sonó.

Austin: Oh espera no tardo – dijo disculpándose poniéndose de pie – no tardo Stella

Tranquilo – dije antes de darle un sorbo a mi botella de agua

El se fue dejándome sola, supongo que no me lo encontrare, hace días que Zack se ha comportado de una manera un tanto linda conmigo creo que le gusto..

¿?: Stella – dijo su voz detrás mío

Esa voz la conozco bien…

Sky – dije girándome rápidamente

Sky: Stella – dijo con los ojos cristalinos corriendo hacia a mí para abrazarme

Sky – dije abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sentía que lloraría

Sky: Perdóname – dijo aferrándose más a mi – no pude llegar a tiempo contigo perdóname

Perdóname tú a mí – dije ya comenzando a llorar en su hombro – perdón por irme de esa manera pero no podía quedarme más tiempo

Sky: Ven será mejor hablarlo en un lugar más privado – dijo separándose un poco de mi

Asentí y salimos de la cafetería no queríamos que nadie nos viera en esta situación, llegamos a las canchas de la escuela no había nadie y eso era bueno teníamos cosas que hablar a solas. Nos sentamos en las últimas gradas, había un silencio tranquilo pero él lo interrumpió.

Sky: ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra? – dijo mirando las canchas

Bien – dije un poco tranquila – al inicio no me acostumbre al estilo de vida que había allá

Sky: Mucha gente con clase – dijo tranquilo – te extrañe

Y yo a ti – dije agachando mi cabeza – perdón por irme de esa manera pero no podía quedarme más tiempo

Sky: Intente comunicarme contigo por teléfono pero no pude – dijo volteando a verme

Lo siento al llegar perdí todos mis contactos y uno de ellos fuiste tú – dije aun con mi cabeza hacia abajo

Sky: Perdóname quería llegar contigo pero al llegar tu vuelo se había ido cinco minutos – dijo abrazándome nuevamente – queríamos llegar pero fue tarde

¿Queríamos? – dije confundida - ¿de qué hablas?

Sky: Brandon fue uno de los primeros en ir corriendo por ti al aeropuerto ese día que te fuiste con tu tío – dijo triste mirándome

Bra- Brando… - dije tartamudeando mientras sentía mi corazón latir demasiado y mas lagrimas caían

Sky: Si ese día que te marchaste – dijo triste mirándome –el, la paso muy mal desde que te fuiste de aquí

No lo podía creer, el fue tras de mi aun haber jugado con el. Me sentía feliz pero a la vez tan estúpida.

No me lo merezco – dije mordiendo fuertemente mi labio – jugué con el

Sky: El te ama – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro – el todavía te sigue amando

Basta – dije poniendo mis manos sobre mis oídos – por favor Sky jugué con el, lo lastime, el me odia por favor no digas esas cosas

Me sentía una basura de persona, no merezco esto.

Sky: Deberías hablar con el – dijo preocupado – podrían arreglar las cosas los dos

No – dije poniéndome de pie bruscamente mientras secaba mis lagrimas hasta llegar a lastimar mis ojos – no puedo y no lo hare

Sky: ¿Por qué no? – dijo serio poniéndose de pie igual - ¿Qué es lo que te impide?

¡Me da miedo! – dije gritando histéricamente - ¡lo lastime! ¡Me siento la peor persona del mundo! ¡Lo extraño, pero él jamás me lo perdonara como yo no me lo perdonare!

Sky: Stella – dijo sorprendido

¡Vi como lloraba de coraje Sky! – dije comenzando a llorar del enojo -¡Vi ese maldito sentimiento de odio, decepción, enojo y sobre toda tristeza!

Sky: Pueden arreglar las cosas – dijo preocupado

¡NO! – dije molesta agachando mi cabeza -¡lo vi hace unos días! ¡Su mirada me lo confirmo! El no quiere saber nada de mí

Sky: No digas esas cosas – dijo caminando hacia mi lentamente

Por favor Sky no quiero seguir hablando mas – dije dándome la media vuelta para caminar

Sky: ¿Por qué tu orgullo te lo impide? – dijo un poco molesto caminando hacia a mi

No es orgullo – dije deteniendo mis pasos

Sky: Claro que si es orgullo Stella – dijo sujetando mi brazo para darme la vuelta para verlo – es tu orgullo

No lo es – dije entre dientes molesta

Sky: Claro que sí lo es – dijo molesto - ¿entonces qué es?

Porque ese sentimiento que yo vi en el – dije zafándome de el bruscamente mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos – yo los sentí al ver como mi madre me protegió del accidente desde niña

Sky: Stella – dijo sorprendido

Yo por estúpida por esa tonta competencia perdí a la única persona que quería – dije llorando – por no ponerme el maldito cinturón perdí a mi madre, ese sentimiento que vi en el, yo lo sentí yo misma por protegerme en vez de que me estampara contra la pared

Sky: ¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso? – dijo culpable

¡No quería verme estúpida! – dije desesperada -¡odio cuando me siento de esa manera! ¡Me sentí identificada cuando vi sus ojos esa noche!

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí, me encontré con mi mejor amigo y nos peleamos limpie mis lagrimas al llegar a un baño, lave mi cara y salí del lugar estaba como si nada hubiera pasado regrese a la cafetería y había mucha gente el receso había comenzado. Al acercarme a la mesa donde estaba con Austin ahora estaban los demás, Orlando, Zack, Max, Nex, y Roy.

Todos comíamos, Zack me trajo un plato de comida y agradecí todos reían, pero sentía una mirada pesada sobre mí, gire mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo estremecí al ver sus ojos cafés mirando. El estaba ahí mirando fijamente no apartaba su mirada sobre la mía me sentía nerviosa, mi cuerpo temblaba quería ir corriendo hacia el, pero notaba en sus ojos algo diferente como aquella vez.

Zack: ¿Entonces que dicen? – dijo interrumpiéndome

¿Qué decías? – dije reaccionando

Zack: ¿Si estaban de acuerdo si se quedarían en mi casa? – dijo sonriéndome

Roy: Lo sentimos pero solo iremos un rato – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Si – dije apoyándolo – lo lamento pero solo un rato nos quedaríamos

Orlando: Entonces estará genial al rato – dijo emocionado

Al termino del almuerzo nos fuimos a nuestros salones, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, no podía concentrarme pensaba como sus ojos en cómo me miraba y no la apartaba.

Al final de las clases iba distraída caminando hacia el estacionamiento hasta que por accidente choque con alguien.

Lo siento – dije disculpándome – no me fije

Brandon: Supongo que fíjate – dijo sin ninguna emoción

Yo- yo – dije tartamudeando – lo siento debo irme

Brandon: Espera – dijo sujetando mi brazo –tenemos que hablar

Perdón – dije cerrando mis ojos fuertemente aguantando no llorar frente a el

Brandon: ¿Por qué pides perdón? – dijo serio mirándome

Por todo en verdad lo siento – dije zafándome de el – no quise hacerlo, en verdad lo siento

Brandon: Escuche tu conversación con Sky – dijo mirándome fijamente

Lo siento – dije dándome la vuelta para correr

Llegue donde estaba Roy esperándome en la camioneta, me sentía una basura, durante el transcurso del camino solo miraba el paisaje del camino. Al llegar al departamento camine a mi habitación, solo me recosté no quería pensar en más cosas, quise dormir un rato pero me era imposible tan solo verlo me seguía latiendo mi corazón todavía lo sigo amando.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de que fuéramos a la fiesta de Zack, me cambie por un vestido blanco, mis tacones y un abrigo. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y tome un bolso al bajar de la escaleras Roy ya estaba listo, vestía unos jeans claros, un polo color café y un abrigo del mismo color.

Frank: ¿Ya están listos? – dijo tranquilo mirándonos a ambos

Julie: Se ven increíbles – dijo feliz – suerte chicos

Yuri: ¡Yo quiero ir con ellos! – dijo haciendo un puchero

Roy: No hermanita - dijo riendo – esta fiesta es para adultos

Yuri: ¡No es justo! – dijo saltando molesta - ¡mama puedo invitar a una amiga!

Julie: Claro querida – dijo riendo – puedes invitarlas a las que quieras

Salimos del departamento y subimos a la camioneta, le dije al chofer donde seria la fiesta y fue fácil llegar a su "casa" que es más bien una mansión enorme, color blanca, un jardín enorme a la entrada, un estacionamiento para varios coches, una entrada muy grande. Se podía escuchar la música desde una cuadra antes de llegar, este lugar es el más prestigiado de todo Atlanta.

Al bajar un empleado de la mansión nos condujo hacia donde seria la fiesta, un salón enorme es donde seria la fiesta, miles de chicos y chicas bailando por la música del Dj, alcohol, piscina había afuera en el jardín. Nos condujimos hacia la barra y un chico nos pidió nuestra orden de que queríamos beber, Roy pidió un Ron, y yo pedí un Vodka.

Nex: Hey chicos – dijo acercándose con nosotros con los demás

Roy: Que hay – dijo estrechando su mano

Austin: La fiesta es increíble ¿no? – dijo gritando por la fuerte música

Si bastante – dijo emocionada quería olvidar todo hoy en la fiesta

Zack: Vengan será mejor bailar – dijo tomando mi mano entrar a la pista de baile

Todos entramos a la pista de baile, la música estaba demasiado fuerte que no se podía escuchar que decían los demás, todos nos empezamos a divertir, era algo que quería en este momento olvidar todo mientras bailábamos y bebíamos a la vez, el alcohol comenzaba a causarme efecto y decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Al estar en el jardín todavía tenía el efecto del alcohol en mí, pero me sentía todavía bien en estos momentos.

No me di cuenta cuando estaba besando unos labios, y esos labios eran de el…

Brandon me estaba besando…


	7. Chapter 7

Brandon

Nabu: Vamos será genial si vamos todos – dijo emocionado mirándonos

Yo no quiero ir – dije serio, odio ese tipo de fiestas

Josh: Oh vamos Brandon – dijo golpeando mi hombro – vamos viejo sería divertido

Nabu: Irán todos incluso Sky – dijo animándome

No – dije entre dientes molesto

Estábamos en el salón de clases, los idiotas de los chicos me seguían insistiendo en que fuera con ellos a la estúpida fiesta del engreído de Zack desde que llego todo mundo muere por el, las chicas obviamente incluso le quito el lugar a Scott junto con los demás de sus amigos.

En eso la puerta se abre dejando a un rubio oxigenado, era el mejor amigo de Zack.

Austin: Hey Orlando – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia el tonto castaño

Orlando: ¿No estás en clase? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Austin: No llego el profesor – dijo despreocupado

Lo que más me desagrada es de que su estúpida plática la escuchábamos porque estaban en frente de nosotros.

Orlando: ¿Entonces estas solo? – dijo levantando una ceja

Austin: No – dijo riendo – estaba con Stella en la cafetería pero me llamo el Dj confirmándome sobre la fiesta

Orlando: ¿Y Stella? – dijo confundido - ¿la dejaste sola?

Austin: ¡No! – dijo gritando -¡Cuando volví ella ya no estaba!

Orlando: Zack te matara – dijo burlándose de el

Austin: Cállate – dijo molesto volteando su cabeza

Sentí un enorme enojo al saber que esos par de imbéciles hablaban de ella y más si se trata de ese idiota desde que llego no me agrada para nada, tengo una mala pinta sobre él. No dejaba de mirarlos ni prestaba atención de lo que decían Josh y Nabu.

Orlando: ¿Entonces si irán Stella y Roy? – dijo sonriéndole apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa

Austin: Por supuesto que irán – dijo tranquilo – la que quiso en ir es Stella desde un principio

Decidido iré a la estúpida fiesta.

Pero primero la buscaría tengo muchas cosas que arreglar con ella, me puse de pie y salí del salón. No sabía dónde empezar a buscar y decidí lo primero que se me cruzo a la mente "las canchas", no había casi nadie ni en las gradas ni en las canchas de la escuela, estaba resignado cuando escuche unas voces cerca de donde yo me encontraba.

Camine lentamente sin hacer ruido y al llegar de donde provenían esas voces me di cuenta que Sky estaba hablando con Stella. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Sky: ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra? – dijo mirando las canchas

Stella: Bien – dijo tranquila –al inicio no me acostumbre al estilo de vida que había allá

Sky: Mucha gente con clase – dijo tranquilo – te extrañe

Stella: Y yo a ti – dijo agachando su cabeza –perdón por irme de esa manera pero no podía quedarme más tiempo

Sky: Intente comunicarme contigo por teléfono pero no pude – dijo volteando a verla

Stella: Lo siento pero al llegar perdí todos mis contactos y uno de ellos fuiste tú – dijo con la cabeza aun abajo

Yo también intente comunicarme contigo…

Sky: Perdóname quería llegar contigo pero al llegar tu vuelo se había ido por cinco minutos – dijo abrazándola –queríamos llegar pero fue tarde

Idiota lo dijiste.

Stella: ¿Queríamos? – dijo confundida - ¿de qué hablas?

Yo también fui por ti pero llegue tarde Stella.

Sky: Brando fue uno de los primeros en ir corriendo por ti al aeropuerto ese día que te fuiste con tu tío – dijo triste mirándola

Stella: Bra – Brandon – dijo tartamudeando

Sky: Si ese día que te marchaste – dijo aun triste -él, la paso muy mal desde que te fuiste de aquí

Stella: No me lo merezco – dijo mordiendo fuertemente su labio –jugué con el

Y si lo hiciste pero aun te sigo amando, todos los días lloraba por ti, no tenía sentido mi vida sin ti a pesar que jugaste conmigo.

Sky: El te ama – dijo apoyando su mano sobre su hombro –el te sigue amando

Stella: Basta – dijo poniendo sus manos en sus oídos –por favor Sky jugué con él, lo lastime, el me odia por favor no digas esas cosas

No te odio Stella…

Sky: Deberías hablar con él – dijo preocupado -podrían arreglar las cosas

Stella: No – dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente –no puedo y no lo hare

Eso dolió…

Sky: ¿Por qué no? – dijo serio poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué es lo que te impide?

Stella: ¡Me da miedo! – dijo gritando histéricamente - ¡lo lastime! ¡Me siento la peor persona del mundo! ¡Lo extraño!, pero el jamás me perdonara como yo no me lo perdonare

Sky: Stella – dijo sorprendido

Stella: ¡Vi como lloraba de coraje Sky! –dijo llorando del enojo - ¡Vi ese maldito sentimiento de odio, decepción, enojo y sobre todo tristeza!

Tenía razón hacia me sentía yo esa noche.

Sky: Pueden arreglar las cosas – dijo preocupado

Stella: ¡No! – dijo agachando su cabeza -¡lo vi hace unos días! ¡Su mirada me lo confirmo! El no quiere saber de mí

¿Quién dijo que no?.

Sky: No digas esas cosas – dijo caminando hacia ella

Stella: Por favor Sky no quiero seguir hablando mas – dijo dándose la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar

Sky: ¿Por qué tu orgullo de lo impide? – dijo molesto caminando hacia ella

Stella: No es orgullo – dijo deteniendo sus pasos

Sky: Claro que si lo es Stella – dijo sujetando su brazo para darle la vuelta – es tu orgullo

Stella: No lo es – dijo entre dientes molesta

Sky: Claro que si lo es – dijo molesto - ¿entonces qué es?

Stella: Porque ese sentimiento que yo vi en el – dijo zafándose de el bruscamente mientras veía su hermoso rostro llenarse de lagrimas – yo los sentí al ver como mi madre me protegió del accidente desde niña

Mi estomago se retrocedió.

Sky: Stella – dijo preocupado

Stella: Yo por estúpida por esa tonta competencia perdí a la única persona que quería – dijo llorando –por no ponerme le maldito cinturón perdí a mi madre, ese sentimiento que vi en el, yo lo sentí yo misma por protegerme en vez que me estampara contra la pared

Sky: ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? – dijo culpable mirándola

Stella: ¡No quería verme estúpida! – dijo desesperada - ¡odio cuando me siento de esa manera! ¡Me sentí identificada cuando vi sus ojos esa noche!

Vi como salió corriendo de allí, me sentía mal por ella, quería ir corriendo abrazándola y darle muchos besos.

Ahora entiendo cuando la conocí su horrible carácter, ella se volvió así cuando perdió a su madre, ya lo entiendo aquella noche que llego a mi cas lloviendo, sus ojos me demostraron a la verdadera Stella.

Me acerque a Sky que seguía aturdido.

Sky: Ella debe odiarme ahora – dijo apretando sus puños

No lo hará – dije suspirando - ahora entiendo su carácter cuando la conocí

Sky: Me siento el peor mejor amigo del mundo – dijo frustrado golpeando su cabeza

Hey – dije deteniéndolo – no lo hagas, habla con ella en la fiesta

Sky: ¿En la fiesta de Zack? – dijo sorprendido - ¿ella ira? ¿Cómo sabes?

Lo escuche de ahí – dije rodando mis ojos – además yo iré igual hablar con ella

Sky: Bien – dijo suspirando

Regresamos al salón de clases, las clases pasaron rápidas, termino la ultima hora y todos salimos yo fui el primero en salir quería encontrarla quería hablar con ella, pero no la encontraba camine hacia el estacionamiento cuando siento un ligero golpe en mi espalda. Estaba por reclamarle y golpearlo pero mis ojos se iluminaron al verla con su mirada perdida.

Stella: Lo siento no me fije – dijo con la mirada perdida

Supongo que fíjate – dije algo serio mirándola

Ella alzo su mirada rápidamente al escuchar mi voz, sus ojos estaban más grandes de lo normal.

Yo – Yo – dijo tartamudeando – lo siento debo irme

Espera – dije sujetando su brazo – tenemos que hablar

Stella: Perdón – dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos

¿Por qué pides perdón? – dije serio mirándola

Stella: Por todo en verdad lo siento – dijo zafándose de mi agarre – no quise hacerlo, en verdad lo siento

Escuche tu conversación con Sky – dije mirándola fijamente

Stella: Lo siento – dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a correr

7u7, en el otro capítulo es donde están en la fiesta 7u7 muajajaja c:

Les tengo una nueva noticia escribiré otra historia! Y será genial y espero les guste como yo disfrutare escribirla!


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon

Gracias por cuidarlos esta noche Jake – dijo tomando mi chaqueta

Jake: Bueno tus hermanos prefieren a que me quede con ellos que tu – dijo despreocupado sentado en el sillón

Gracias por recordármelo – dije rodando mis ojos

Jake: ¿Cuándo me dirás la verdadera razón por la cual Marco y Alisa se comportan contigo? – dijo serio mirándome

No es de tu interés – dije de la misma forma caminando hacia el llavero para tomar las llaves del auto

Jake: Me interesa porque los quiero – dijo suspirando – ellos jamás se habían comportado así contigo Brandon

Solo no te metas en lo que no te importa – dije fastidiado caminando hacia la puerta

Tenía razón pero no debo darle explicaciones acerca de mi vida y de mis hermanos, salí de la casa y me dirigí al auto. Conduje donde seria "la gran fiesta" del presumido e idiota de Zack con sus amigos los demás incluyendo a Josh quedamos en vernos en la fiesta no soy de fiestas pero si Stella estaría ahí iré yo quiero arreglar unas cuantas cosas con ella.

Al llegar donde vive, miles de autos por cualquier lado tuve que estacionar mi auto una cuadra antes para que ningún idiota borracho le hiciera a mi auto porque me conocería, camine hasta la entrada y varias personas se divertían y tomaban a la vez me daba asco verlos en ese estado.

Llegue a lo que supongo que es su sala, y ahí me encontré con Nabu y Josh divirtiéndose tome un suspiro y camine hacia ellos.

Nabu: Que bueno que llegaste Brandon – dijo sonriéndome

Si como sea – dije rodando mis ojos

Josh: No seas aguafiestas y ten – dijo dándome un empujón mientras me daba un vaso de alcohol

Están un poco tomados – dije tapándome mi nariz – huelen un poco

Nabu: Solo un poco – dijo empezando a reírse

Iré a buscar a los demás – dije caminando hacia otro lado

Josh: ¡Aguafiestas! – dijo gritándome mientras seguía bailando

Continúe caminando hasta encontrar a Riven, Helio, Timmy en la barra del lugar, ambos estaban tranquilos tomando del vaso.

Helio: Que bueno que llegas Brandon – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Si algo así – dije suspirando tomando asiento con ellos - ¿y el idiota de Sky?

Riven: Debe estar buscando a Stella – dijo despreocupado tomando un sorbo de su vaso

¿Ya está aquí? – dije curioso mirándolo

Timmy: Si – dijo asintiendo su cabeza tranquilo – pero no vino sola vino con aquel chico rubio con el que está siempre en la escuela

Helio: ¿Acaso serán novios? – dijo confundido

Al momento de escuchar de eso apreté mi vaso que tenía en una de mis manos, tan solo escuchar que dicen que si sale con él o con el idiota de Zack me molesta mucho, si son celos me molesta que este con un chico que no sea yo.

Iré a buscarlo – dije comenzando alejarme de ellos

Riven: Suerte – dijo tranquilo

Continúe buscándolos a uno de los dos, si encuentro a uno de ellos llegue a donde es la piscina entre miles de gente no se podía ver bien pero me percate que una cabellera rubia bailaba tan sensual e increíble a la vez y ahí me di cuenta que ella estaba aquí.

Lucia realmente hermosa con ese vestido, antes odiaba con esos estúpidos vestidos pero después cambie de opinión y luce más que hermosa con esos vestidos o cualquier otra ropa que ella use.

Pero mi sonrisa se esfumo cuando la vi a ella bailando con el imbécil de Zack, quise ir con ella y alejarlo, pero seguía viendo no me movía de mi lugar. Ella bailaba al compas de la música tan sensual y magnifico me daban ganas de llevarla a otro lugar y besarla sin detenerme pero la vi alejarse y salirse del lugar y ahí fue mi oportunidad.

La seguí hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín de la mansión del presumido, se sentó en una de las bancas y tomo una gran tomada de aire y lo saco por la boca su mirada era la misma cuando la vi por primera vez, perdida.

No se percato cuando me senté alado de ella, podía oler su rico perfume en su cuerpo, de verdad la sigo amando…

Stella: T- tu – dijo sorprendida mirándome

Intento ponerse de pie pero fui más rápido y la volví a sentar de nuevo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron sus hermosos ojos y los míos se miraban con un gran deseo de besarse y hacernos uno mismo.

Stella: Lo siento debo irme – dijo intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente

No te irás a ningún lado – dije serio – tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar

Stella: No tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo mordiéndose su labio – por favor

¿Por qué te quieres alejar y me evitas? – dije comenzando a molestarme

Stella: Es miedo – dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras miraba unas cuantas lagrimas salir de sus ojos

¿Miedo a que? – dije abrumado mirándola

Stella: A que salgamos lastimados los dos – dijo zafándose de mi agarre bruscamente

Estas ebria – dije mirándola fijamente – puedo oler tu olor a alcohol ¿has bebido mucho?

Stella: Si tome mucho – dijo molesta mirándome - ¿Qué tiene que beba para olvidar todo esto?

No quiero que bebas – dije serio – no vas a tomar de nuevo

Stella: Lamento decírtelo pero no eres mi padre para decirme que hacer – dijo sarcástica – asique por favor no hagamos las cosas más difíciles

¿Y para ti que es difícil? – dije incrédulo - ¿olvidarme con el imbécil de Zack?

Stella: ¿Te molesta que este con el? – dijo burlona - ¿acaso estas celoso?

No aguante mas que sus labios pronunciaran ese horrible nombre ante mi presencia y la bese desesperadamente desde hace mucho extrañaba sus hermosos labios los necesitaba y ahora los tenia.

Ella al inicio se rehusó pero después sentía como sus manos estaban rodeando mi cuello, nuestros labios se movían, pegue su cuerpo contra el mío y ella masajeaba mi cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía en mi cuello.

Ven será mejor irnos – dije separándome de ella un poco

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza y ambos caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión pero me di cuenta que Orlando desvió su mirada con una chica hasta vernos podía ver su mirada sorprendida al vernos juntos y continuo mirando a la chica con la que estaba.

Salimos del lugar y caminamos hasta mi auto al llegar le abrí la puerta pero ella me miraba confundida.

¿No subirás? – dije confundida mirándola

Stella: No puedo – dijo negando su cabeza – tengo que regresar con Roy

¿Quién eres Roy? – dije comenzando a molestarme - ¿es aquel chico rubio con el que estas siempre?

Stella: Si – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – debo irme con el

Sube al auto – dije caminando hacia ella

Stella: No – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Di un gran suspiro y la cargue en unos segundos, ella me pataleaba y se pateaba con sus manos para que nadie la viera por traer vestido. La subí al auto y le abroche el cinturón y ella seguía intentando salirse pero era inútil había puesto el seguro de niños.

Stella: Eres un tonto – dijo molesta mirando sobre la ventana

Si un gran tonto que está enamorado de ti – dije sin despegar la mirada del camino

Stella: ¿Por qué? – dijo en susurro bajo

¿Por qué qué? – dije deteniendo por el semáforo en rojo

Stella: ¿Por qué sigues enamorado de mí? – dijo mirándome temerosa

El simple hecho que encontré a mi o polo opuesto – dije mirándola fijamente – eres una caprichosa, glamurosa, presumida pero en el muy en el fondo eres una persona tan frágil que está sufriendo

Stella: Basta no sigas – dijo mordiéndose su labio intentando no llorar

Escuche tu conversación con Sky – dije volviendo acelerar – escuche tus miedos

Stella: Te hice bastante daño a ti, Marco y a Alisa es algo que jamás me perdonare – dijo mirando sobre la ventana nuevamente – son las únicas personas que me quisieron y me dieron una familia

Ellos te siguen queriendo al igual que yo – dije dándole un beso rápido en su mejilla

Al llegar a mi casa, ella bajo rápidamente, al igual que yo ella al ver mi casa de nuevo vi como sus ojos se aguadaron compartimos muchos recuerdos en este lugar, abrí la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a los niños y a Jake. Jake se encontraba durmiendo sobre el sillón y me imagino que Alisa y Marco dormían en sus habitaciones.

Ella miro todo de reojo, vi como comenzó a temblar del frio.

Ven vamos a mi habitación – dije tomando su mano

Ella temerosa se aferro de mí y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación pero al abrirla me arrepentí miles de veces.

Stella: ¿Qu- que paso? – dijo sorprendida mirando el lugar

Me sentía tan vacío desde que te fuiste de mi lado – dije abrazándola con fuerza

Mi cuarto estaba hecha un desastre, mi ropa tirada por cualquier lado, mi cama deshornada solo comía y dormía. Y no quería estar en otro lado que no fuera mi habitación.

Stella: Es por eso que es lo mejor estar alejados los dos – dijo con la mirada hacia abajo

No quiero alejarme de ti – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Stella: Es una de estar razones por la cual me arrepiento de haber jugado de ti pero – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿Pero? – dije confundido

Stella: Pero no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti – dijo una vez avalándose mientras nuestros labios se unían

Nuestros labios seguían una sincronía perfecta era algo que extrañaba mucho desde que ella se fue de mi lado, la apegue mas a mi cuerpo mientras seguíamos besándonos mientras ella con sus manos bajaban por mi espalda. Nos separamos un poco y nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente ella tenía el mismo brillo cuando estábamos juntos.

Stella: Brandon – dijo mirándome fijamente

¿Si? – dije sin quitar mi mirada en ella

Stella: Hazme tuya de nuevo – dijo nuevamente besando mis labios

Creo el efecto del alcohol le hacía daño y nos vamos arrepentir pero al demonio… la necesito de nuevo en mi vida, seguíamos besándonos con pasión, mis manos bajaban por su cintura mientras que mis besos bajaban por su cuello, ella hizo atrás para darme un mejor acceso y lo disfrutaba podía escuchar suspiros placenteros, en un movimiento rápido la cargue y la conduje a mi cama para tener mejor posición.

Solo espero no despertar a mis hermanos con tanto ruido….

7u7 un poco de amor :v, aquí está el capitulo espero lo disfruten c:


	9. Chapter 9

Stella

Desperté de un gran dolor en mi cabeza, me punzaba como nunca en mi vida. Jamás volveré a tomar de esa manera; me incorpore mejor de posición pero al darme cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación me asuste demasiado. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en la habitación de Brandon….

Mire mi cuerpo y estaba completamente desnuda y lo único que lo cubría era la sábana blanca en mi cuerpo, gire mi cuerpo y ahí lo vi completamente dormido se veía realmente hermoso durmiendo tan cómodamente mientras tenía una mano sobre mi cintura pero con cuidado la quite para no despertarlo. ¿Acaso nos acostamos? Mi cabeza dolía mas fuerte que la tonta resaca, tenia miles de cosas en mi cabeza pero en segundos sentí mis lagrimas caer en mi rostro.

"Se suponía que tratarías de olvidarlo Stella" decía mi subconsciente, me levante con cuidado y recogí toda mi ropa esparcida por toda la habitación y con cuidado me cambie sin hacer el mayor ruido posible no quería verlo a la cara después de lo que haya pasado.

Cuando salí de su habitación baje las escaleras y camine hasta llegar a la puerta pero un ruido extremadamente fuerte hizo saltarme al instante.

Alisa: ¡Stella! –dijo corriendo la pequeña hacia a mi

Marco: ¡Estas aquí! – dijo abrazándome al igual que Alisa

Si pequeños – dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible - ¿Qué hacen tan temprano despiertos?

Alisa: Son las 11 de la mañana – dijo entre risas mirándome

¡¿Qué?! – dije sorprendida – ya es tarde

Marco: Brandon no se ha levantando para hacer el desayuno – dijo serio cruzándose de brazos

Alisa: Y tenemos hambre – dijo molesta

Me arrepentiré pero ellos me dieron una familia en aquel tiempo.

Vengan – dije tomando sus manos para caminar

Marco: ¿A dónde iremos? – dijo confundido mirándome

Les hare de desayunar – dije sonriéndoles – no puedo dejar que ustedes no coman a estas horas

Alisa: Iré a despertar a Brandon – dijo intentando dar la vuelta

¡No! – dije haciéndola brincar del susto – lo siento pequeña pero dejemos que duerma

Llegamos a la cocina y empecé a buscar en el refrigerador que había para hacer el desayuno, busque lo más rápido para terminar e irme a casa. Encontré huevos y pan tostado con eso los pequeños comerán bien, prepare con amor el huevo junto con el pan tostado, a ellos los quiero demasiado aunque ya no sea parte de sus vidas ellos seguirán en la mía a pesar de todo de lo que haya pasado.

Termine el huevo y se los pase en unos platos mientras ellos me esperaban pero al ver los huevos mostraron una gran sonrisa en sus pequeñas cabecitas.

Alisa: Esta bonito – dijo sonriéndome

Lo se por eso lo hice – dije recargándome un poco en la mesa

Marco: Es huevo sonriente – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Coman niños – dije tranquil mirándonos

Alisa: ¿Te quedaras Stella? – dijo mientras tenía un poco de comida en su boca

Lo siento niños pero no puedo – dije con un gran nudo en mi garganta

Marco: ¿Por qué no? –dijo triste

Tengo que volver a casa – dije mordiendo mi labio – no saben que estoy aquí pequeños

Alisa: ¿Pero vendrás después? – dijo triste mientras sus ojos se aguadaban

Por supuesto que si pequeña – dije acariciando su cabecita – pero hoy no, deben estar preocupados por mi y debo volver

Marco: Ven pronto – dijo mostrando una sonrisa

Prometo venir y que salgamos los tres – dije tomando ambas manos de ellos

Alisa: ¡Si! – dijo emocionada - ¡pero sin Brandon!

Marco: Si no queremos que venga Brandon –dijo serio negando su cabeza

¿Por qué esas caras? – dije confundida mirándolos

Alisa: Estamos enojados con el – dijo seria - cuando te fuiste le preguntamos y me grito muy feo

Marco: Siempre que preguntábamos por ti se enojaba y nos gritaba – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Y más me sentía la peor persona del mundo..

Escuchen niños - dije con voz firme – es su hermano sabemos que tiene un pequeño genio pero esa no es razón para que estén enojados con el siempre, si les contestaba de esa manera será porque llegaba del trabajo cansado o de la escuela es su hermano y los quiere mucho

Marco: Tienes razón – dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo – el ha tratado de hablar con nosotros pero nos íbamos a nuestras habitaciones

Alisa: Es solo que te extrañábamos mucho – dijo culpable

Pero ya estoy aquí niños – dije sonriéndoles tiernamente – no me iré

Alisa: ¡Abrazo! – dijo corriendo hacia a mi junto con Marco para darme un gran y cálido abrazo

Marco: ¡Hablaremos con el! – dijo separándose de mí un poco

¿Lo prometen? – dije guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa

Alisa: ¡Prometido! – dijo feliz

Bien pequeños debo irme – dije sonriéndoles – tengo que volver a casa o si no me dejaran verlos

Alisa: Le dices a Yuri que llegara pronto su invitación para mi ¡fiesta! – dijo saltando de la felicidad - ¡y quiero que vengas tu igual Stella!

Por supuesto pequeña- dije dándole un beso en su mejilla – debo irme adiós

Marco: ¡Adiós Stella! – dijo agitando su mano

Camine hasta la puerta y salí, tome un gran respiro la culpa me invadía y la emoción al verlos a esos dos angelitos tan hermosos, ellos me hacen sentir bien cuando pasaba tiempo con ellos pero me sentía mal porque Brandon les gritaba por mi culpa.

Caminaba por las calles de Atlanta estaba lejos el edificio hasta la casa de Brandon no traía dinero y mucho menos mi teléfono, le había dado mi bolso a Roy cuando había salido entonces daría una larga caminata. Estaba tan cansada que me senté una banca donde se toman los autobuses cerré mis ojos fuertemente para contener mis lagrimas enserio necesitaba a mi madre en estos momentos ella me diría que hacer o solo escucharme.

Pero un ruido fuerte hizo volver a mi realidad cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que había un gran auto deportivo color rojo cereza frente a mí y al bajar el vidrio de la puerta. Vi una sonrisa en ese cabello negro.

Zack: ¿Estás bien?- dijo bajándose para caminar hacia a mi

Si lo estoy – dije forzando una sonrisa

Zack: No lo parece – dijo sentándose alado mío -¿Por qué estas vestida todavía de la fiesta anoche?

Me quede con Sky – dije mintiendo nerviosa

Zack: ¿Segura? – dijo no tan convencido - ¿entonces porque no estás con él?

Quería estar un rato sola – dije suspirando

Zack: Ya veo – dijo tranquilo – entonces espero no molestar en tu rato

Tranquilo – dije sonriendo un poco – ya llevo un rato sola

Zack: El día esta lindo – dijo tranquilo mirando el paisaje

Eso creo – dije sin prestarle atención

Zack: ¿Quiere tomar algo? – dijo tranquilo mirándome

No quiero causar molestias además debo volver a casa de mis tíos – dije preocupada

Zack: Entonces déjame llevarte – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba ambas manos mías

Pero – dije algo nerviosa – vivo lejos Zack

Zack: Para eso tengo auto preciosa – dijo guiñándome su ojo derecho – ven vamos no pienso dejarte caminar hasta tu casa sola

No podía negarme, está lejos los departamentos y no tengo dinero, no tuve remedio y acepte que me llevara hacia casa, durante el trayecto hablamos de varias cosas pero me sorprendía que su familia sea muy millonaria, si mi padre es empresario y gana millones, pero ver que su padre es dueño de 3 hoteles en el país, 1 en Canadá y está expandiendo hacia Europa y Asia incluidos, su madre es artista muy reconocida y tiene un hermano menor que estudia en el mismo colegio que Yuri y Alisa el me sorprende que a pesar que tiene dinero no lo "demuestra tanto". Supongo por ser el hijo mayor el conducirá los negocios de su padre.

Al llegar a fuera del edificio, me despedí con un beso en su mejilla y camine hacia la entrada para tomar el ascensor y esperar la regañada de mi vida.

Tome un gran respiro y abrí la puerta, cerré la puerta y camine hacia la sala y me tope que mis tíos y Roy estaban sentados con los teléfonos en las manos mientras mi tío Frank movía mucho su pie izquierdo. Todos estaban muy serios y enojados.

Frank: ¿En dónde estabas Stella? – dijo serio levantando una de sus cejas

Estaba con Sky – dije mintiendo, no les diría que estaba en casa de Brandon y sobre todo desnuda en su cama

Julie: ¿Por qué no nos llamaste querida? – dijo preocupada – nos tenias muy angustiados

Lo siento tía Julie – dije culpable – pero no llevaba mi bolso y tenía mi dinero e teléfono

Frank: ¿Segura que estabas con él? – dijo un poco más relajado

Si tío – dijo asintiendo mi cabeza – perdone por venir en la mañana pero los padres de Sky me pidieron que desayunara con ellos y comer

Julie: Bien te creemos querida – dijo tranquila – solo por favor para la próxima vez llévate tu teléfono para saber que estas bien

Lo hare – dije relajada – iré a mi habitación

Roy: Bien es hora de ir a dormir – dijo tranquilo – buenas noches

Al llegar a mi habitación me sorprendí bastante que mi tío Frank no se haya enojado al ver su forma pensé que me daría un castigo pero no, se veía raro pero no le preste atención, quite mi ropa y me mire al espejo y pude ver varias marcas debajo de mis pechos estaban algo rojas y supe que eran marcas.

"Te acostaste con el" – dije en mis pensamientos mordiéndome mi labio

Julie

Creo que deberías decirle querido – dije preocupada mirándolo – ella debe saberlo

Frank: Tengo todo bajo control Julie – dijo serio caminando de un lado a otro

Sabes bien que no – dije poniéndome de pie – si no le dices ahora después será peor

Frank: ¡Entonces dime! – dijo alterado - ¡decirle que Radius hizo un maldito contrato de matrimonio!

Ella desde un inicio sospechaba que algo pasaba – dije seria – no podemos evitar ese tema

Frank: ¡Lo se Julie lo sé! – dijo molesto - ¡pero mi tonto hermano hará que se case mi sobrina por un tonto contrato!

Sera mejor hablar con el – dije intentando calmarlo – debemos hablar con el

Frank: Lo sé – dijo sentándose de golpe – cuando me entere que Radius hizo hace unas semanas me dije a mi mismo yo arreglar eso como fuera posible

No quiero imaginarme cuando Stella se entere – dije preocupada – le podría dar un ataque

Frank: Lo se – dijo triste – cuando murió Luna ella tuvo que estar en muchas terapias psicológicas para es por eso no quiero que vuelva a sufrir ese tipo de ataques

Tenemos que arreglar esto – dije tomando sus manos – es por su bien

Frank: Por eso venimos a vivir aquí – dijo suspirando – para evitar que ese matrimonio, le prometí a Luna que la cuidaría como su fuera mi propia hija y creo que le he fallado

No pienses eso Frank – dije acariciando su mejilla – has hecho un gran trabajo con Stella, cuando tenía el vacio de Luna tu hacías lo imposible por alegarla has sido un mejor padre que Radius

Frank: También mi hermano sufrió mucho cuando Luna ya no estaba – dijo triste – la amaba tanto que sufrió una gran depresión por su falta, se iba todos los días a beber y no regresaba para ver Stella

Y era cuando yo la cuidaba con Roy de pequeña – dije recordando – ella se sentía tan sola al no tener a su madre y a su padre a la vez

Frank: Es por eso que quiero evitar ese contrato no quiero que sufra y se infeliz pero no entiendo porque Radius hizo eso – dijo serio

¿Por qué lo dices? – dije confundida - ¿sabes con quien se casara por ese matrimonio?

Frank: Lo se que se es un extranjero – dijo serio – un Canadiense me parece que su padre es un diseñador eso es lo que me dijo el padre de Musa


	10. Chapter 10

Frank

Julie: Querido – dijo mirándome preocupada

Lo sé – dije suspirando – pero tengo que hacerlo

Hoy estaba rumbo a la empresa de mi hermano, tengo que hacerlo por el bien de mi sobrina no dejare que ningún matrimonio pase. Yo no quiero verla sufrir no pienso verla sufrir de nuevo le prometí a mi cuñada Luna que cuidaría a Stella como si fuera mi hija ese día que la vi morir frente a todos.

Roy, Stella y Julie se fueron juntos a la escuela en la misma camioneta mientras que Julie y yo iríamos rumbo a la empresa de mi hermano, quien diría que mi propio hermano no se preocupe por su hija, ella ha sufrido la ausencia de su madre al igual que su padre, ella se convirtió en una de mis hijas desde que Luna murió en ese accidente después del campeonato de Stella.

Bien será mejor que te quedes cielo – dije serio mirando la entrada de la empresa

Julie: Pero Frank – dijo seria – quiero ir contigo Stella también es mi hija

Lo sé pero no quiero que te metas – dije un poco preocupado – por favor cielo quiero hablarlo con mi propio hermano

Julie: Esta bien – dijo resignada – solo cuídate si

Lo hare querida – dije dándole un beso en los labios antes de bajar de la camioneta

Baje de la camioneta y camine hacia la empresa, quien imaginaria que Luna y Radius hayan construido este lugar ellos dos, no le dije nada a mi hermano que vendría ni sabe que estoy aquí.

Camine hasta la recepción y un chico de edad joven me miraba sorprendido por estar aquí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Hola vengo a ver al señor Radius – dije tranquilo recargando mi brazo sobre el mueble

X: Usted es Frank Mermell – dijo sorprendido mirándome – es el más grande empresario de Inglaterra

El mismo – dije sonriendo - ¿se encontrara Radius?

X: Si claro – dijo asintiendo su cabeza asombrado - ¿tiene cita con él?

No – dije negando mi cabeza tranquilo – vine a darle una sorpresa

X: ¡Claro! – dijo emocionado – por favor su oficina se encuentra en el piso 306

Gracias – dije antes de ir a caminar hacia el elevador

Sentía como poco a poco subia hasta llegar al piso donde esta mi hermano, me preocupa llegar a una discusión con él y no arreglar nada pero es el bien de Stella. Tome un gran suspiro y la puerta se abrió, camine tratando de evitar las miles de miradas del piso; algunos me miraban sorprendidos por estar caminando en el mismo pasillo y algunos no sabían quién era.

Una de las secretarias me atendió y de inmediato me dejo entrar a la oficina de mi hermano.

Hermano – dije serio mirándolo detalladamente

Radius: Frank – dijo del mismo modo mirándome – cuanto tiempo sin verte hermano

Digo lo mismo – dije serio

Stella

Zack: ¿Qué dices Stella? – dijo recargado en los casilleros

No lo sé Zack – dije pensando cerrando mi casillero – es una cena con tu familia

Zack: No solo ira mi familia – dijo sonriéndome acariciando mi mejilla derecha – irán varios empresarios a esa cena y por lo que se tus tíos asistirán

¿Mis tíos? – dije confundida -¿acaso ellos irán?

Zack: ¿Qué? – dijo sin comprender - ¿no lo sabías?

No – dije negando mi cabeza – ni sabía de esa famosa cena

Zack: Le llego una invitación a mis padres, a los padres de Austin, Orlando, Nex y Max – dijo serio – incluso viene el apellido de tu tío Frank

Ya veo – dije en susurro bajo – entonces supongo que iremos a esa cena

Zack: Sera divertido – dijo animándome – podremos estar juntos

Austin: Hola chicos – dijo sonriéndonos mientras saludaba a Zack con los puños - ¿Qué hacen?

Zack: Le estoy diciendo a Stella que valla a la cena que habrá dentro de tres semanas – dijo tranquilo

Austin: ¡Es cierto! – dijo emocionado – vamos Stella será divertido con nosotros en esa cena

Supongo que Roy y yo iremos – dije suspirando- además estarán ustedes y no será aburrido

Zack: Eso es preciosa –dijo abrazándome

Escuche como el sonido de la campana interrumpió ese momento que seguía sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué no siento nada? ¿Y porque con Brandon si? El dejo de abrazarme mientras me seguía sonriendo.

Austin: Es hora de entrenar – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Zack: Es cierto – dijo algo molesto - ¿quieres venir Stella?

No – dije tranquila negando mi cabeza – tengo que buscar a alguien

Austin: ¿Quién? – dijo levantando una ceja

A un amigo – dije nerviosa

Zack: Bien, te hablare en la noche – dijo despidiéndose con un beso en mi mejilla – nos vemos después hermosa

Vi como ambos se dieron la vuelta y hablaban y reían a la vez. Di la vuelta con mi bolso colgando en mi hombro, vi mi vida ha cambiado ya no veía lo mismo cuando antes pasara todo esto, antes era la más perfecta y glamurosa de la escuela.

Orgullosa, caprichosa, egoísta, fría, nadie me ganaba yo era "perfecta" que lo tenía todo pero ahora miro a mi alrededor y no tengo nada; supongo que no debo tener nada en mi vida.

Caminaba para ir directo por Yuri en la escuela no quería toparme con Brandon pero para mi suerte me tope con Sky, los chicos y Bloom con sus amigas que me miraban mucho. No les tome importancia y subí a la camioneta que nos espera para ir a casa, Roy está entrenando y el llegara después; me puse los audífonos mientras miraba el paisaje me hacia tanta falta mi madre en estos momentos, la extrañaba mucho pero ella ya no está desde que era niña.

"Como me arrepiento de esa campeonato"

Al estar frente a la escuela de Yuri, baje de la camioneta y la andaba buscando con la mirada pero había miles de niños saliendo y corriendo por cualquier lado y me era imposible buscarla hasta que unas pequeñas voces provenían detrás mío.

Alisa: ¡Stella! –dijo emocionada corriendo hacia a mi

Yuri: ¡Viniste! – dijo abrazándome

Lo sé pequeña – dije sonriéndoles -¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

Yuri: ¡Bien! – dijo sonriendo - ¡me dejaron hacer una tarea con Alisa!

¿E- Enserio? – dije nerviosa - ¿Cuándo?

Brandon: Hoy – dijo serio apareciendo detrás de ellas

Brandon – dije nerviosa evitando mirarlo

Frank

Radius: No lo hare – dijo serio – no volveré a repetir Frank

Radius – dije molesto - ¿Por qué quieres que se case con alguien que no conoce?

Radius: Eso no es de tu interés – dijo orgulloso – es mi hija y puedo hacer lo que quiera

¡Que te sucede! – dije gritando molesto - ¡¿desde cuándo no te preocupas por tu hija?!

Radius: ¡Desde que Luna murió! – dijo enojado golpeando su escritorio - ¡entiende Frank quiero lo mejor para mi hija!

¡Eso no es el modo! – dije furioso - ¡cancela ese compromiso!

Radius: ¡Ese compromiso está arreglado desde hace 8 meses! – dijo desviando su mirada

¿Q- que? – dije aturdido - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Radius: Lo siento Frank pero ese matrimonio está arreglado desde hace 8 meses – dijo suspirando mirándome

Solo dime porque –dije agachando mi cabeza apretando mis puños - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Radius: Porque ella merece el cariño que yo deje de darle desde que era pequeña – dijo suspirando – lo lamento Frank pero tenía que hacerlo

Qué clase de padre eres – dije mirándolo con asco – Luna estaría decepcionada de ti ahora

Radius: Ella murió hace años – dijo serio – ahora yo tengo mi vida

¿Salir con alguien que solo quiere tu dinero? – dije soltando una risa hipócrita – me das asco

Radius: Yo al menos quiero salir adelante sin Luna – dijo molesto

Pero con tu hija no solo – dije dándome la media vuelta – Luna debe estar decepcionada de ti, tu hija está sola no tiene a su madre y ahora a su padre

Radius: ¡Demonios Frank! – dijo gritando histérico - ¡¿Por qué te empeñas hablando de Luna?!

¡Le hice una promesa! – dije furioso golpeando su escritorio- ¡el día que murió Luna en la ambulancia le prometí que yo cuidaría de Stella!

Radius: ¡Ese tonto campeonato me arrebato al amor de mi vida! – dijo llorando del coraje

¡Tú le echas la culpa a Stella! – dije aun mas furioso - ¡le echas mas la culpa a Stella que al campeonato que tuvo!

Era verdad ese día que los tres regresaron, los tres estaban demasiados felices porque Stella haya ganado su primer y último campeonato de gimnasia, un descuido de Radius por andar viendo a Stella en el coche, no vieron que un auto se había acercado.

Radius giro, el tenia el cinturón de seguridad, pero lamentablemente Luna y Stella no…

Radius se impacto con un gran muro que por el fuerte golpe ocasiono que se golpeara pero Stella iba a hacer la primera en pasar el vidrio del auto pero Luna se interpuso y ella fue la que atravesó la ventana.

Recuerdo que ese día yo estaba con Julie y Roy en el cine mirando una película cuando me llamaron y me dijeron que mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi sobrina tuvieron un accidente. Recuerdo haber llegado en menos de media hora; vi varias patrullas, ambulancias, camine con mucha desesperación cuando vi a mi hermano que lo estaban atendiendo, tenía sangre salir de sus mejillas por las cortadas del vidrio al estrellarse.

Le pregunte qué había pasado pero no podía contestarme, el paramédico me dijo que seguía aturdido y que no era el momento de preguntas, pregunte donde estaba mi cuñada y mi sobrina; me dijeron que ambas estaban dentro de una ambulancia pero que Luna estaba muy grave corrí en dirección en donde estaba ella. Jamás olvidare esa escena mi pequeña Stella tenia miles de moretones, sangre salía de su pequeña cabecita, y tenía una venda en su brazo izquierdo por el impacto mientras que ella lloraba de desespero por el dolor de ver a su madre que no reaccionaba.

Me acerque rápidamente y abrace a mi pequeña que ella seguía llorando con mucho desespero, uno de los paramédicos agacho su cabeza y alzo hasta encontrarse con la mía, sus palabras dolieron.

"Lo siento mucho, ella no resistió"

Ese día fue el más doloroso de todos, su corazón dejo de latir, su cuerpo tenia miles de cortadas y más en la cara, moretones enormes en sus brazos, piernas y rostro; esa escena jamás se me olvidara recuerdo que Stella y Radius lloraban con desespero. Stella tuvo que usar yeso por 3 meses por fractura de su brazo izquierdo, Radius le tuvieron que coser las cortadas causa de los vidrios.

Los dos cambiaron desde ese día, Radius al perder a Luna se iba todos los días a beber, se olvidaba de su trabajo y sobre todo de su hija. Mi pequeña Stella estuvo mucho tiempo en terapias psicológicas ella tuvo el peor golpe al perder a su madre por salvarla, Stella tiene un problema que le da ataques de desespero, duro mucho en tratamiento por eso el día que ella me hablo diciéndome que no volvería a casa de mi hermano me espante horrible porque cuando le da esos ataques pude hacer lo que sea a su alcance.

Los dos ya no son los mismos, Radius sale con una mujer que solo quiere su dinero y dejarlo en bancarrota, mientras que Stella es fría, orgullosa, pero dentro de ella es una persona tan frágil, débil que necesita cariño.

Radius: Ya no hay marcha atrás Frank – dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo – ese contrato ya está desde hace meses

No sé porque eres mi hermano – dije molesto mirándolo con asco – si te vieran papa y mama no reconocerían a su hijo

Radius: Yo lo quiero lo mejor para ella lo siento – dijo desviando su mirada – me prometí a mi mismo darle lo mejor a Stella desde que nació, que le iba a dar todo

Pero ella solo quiere a su padre – dije triste – ella no quiere dinero, joyas, autos, viajes ella solo quiere el amor de su padre

Radius me miro sorprendido y en segundos sus ojos se cristalizaron, el necesita de su hija y ella necesita de su padre. Ambos se necesitan como padre e hija.

Solo piénsalo Radius – dije decepcionado dándome la vuelta – tu hija más que nunca te necesita y puedes arreglarlo

Sin más salí de su oficina, tome el elevador, cuando se cerraron mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir como les hace falta Luna, ellos necesitan de ella ahora. Solo espero que Radius recapacite y no obligue que se case Stella, ella no lo merece.

Soy un mal tío Luna – dije llorando entre dientes – perdóname Luna

Stella

Yuri: ¿No vendrás? – dijo haciendo un puchero mirándome

Lo siento Yuri – dije mirándola – tengo que hacer tarea

Marco: Pero Stella – dijo triste – queríamos que te quedaras

Alisa: ¡Por favor! – dijo suplicando

No podía negarme ante ellos, pero por el simple hecho que estaré en casa de Brandon me da un escalofrió en mi cuerpo.

Está bien me quedare pero recuerda que debo llamarle a Roy Yuri – dije suspirando

Yuri: ¡Gracias Stella! – dijo feliz abrazándome- ¡eres la mejor!

Los tres se fueron corriendo subiendo las escaleras, mientras yo estaba nerviosa sentía como su mirada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me acepte? Tome mi bolso y camine hacia su sala donde deje en el piso, y saque de ella un libro de geografía era cierto tenia tarea que hacer, mi excusa para no mirarlo era mi tarea en estos momentos, escuche sus pasos y se sentó frente a mí para mi mala suerte.

Brandon: Tenemos que hablar – dijo serio sin dejarme de mirar

No tenemos nada que hablar – dije mirando el libro

Brandon: Claro que si lo hay – dijo quitándome bruscamente el libro – tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! – dije molesta alzando mi voz

Brandon: ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! – dijo molesto - ¡¿Por qué?!

¡Porque no merecías esto! – dije entre lagrimas - ¡Perdón por haber jugado contigo! ¡Enserio lo lamento tanto! ¡No quería seguir aquí y por eso me fui!

Sentí como jalaban de mi cuerpo muy rápidamente, escuchaba su corazón latir, el me estaba abrazando, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo de mi rostro.

Brandon: Por favor no te vayas de nuevo de mi lado – dijo con una voz tan suave – por favor ya no….


	11. Chapter 11

Stella

Brandon: Por favor no te vayas de mi lado – dijo abrazándome con más fuerza – por favor

Me sentía nuevamente mal, me recuerda todo el día que inicie la apuesta con Sky; mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir el no merecía estar lastimado por mi culpa y mucho menos que siga enamorado de mi pero ¿a quién engaño? Yo lo amo…

Por favor – dije entre lagrimas – solo perdóname Brandon…

Sentía sus brazos en mi cintura y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, mis lágrimas seguían saliendo me sentía tan mal, lo amo y extraño todo de el pero todavía no me siento segura al estar con el de nuevo…

Basta Brandon – dije separándome lentamente de el

Brandon: ¿Por qué lo haces? – dijo molesto volteando a verme

No puedo enserio – dije aferrándome a su camisa sin verlo mientras seguía llorando – por favor perdóname

Me separe de el, y limpie mis lagrimas bruscamente no quería que Yuri, Alisa y Marco me vieran llorar de esta manera. No quiero hacerlo; recogí mis pertenencias y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras de su casa tan solo al subir los escalones me llenaba de tantos recuerdos.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alisa di un pequeño toque y en segundos; escuche un lindo y tierno "adelante" mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas en verdad estos niños los adoro.

Los tres se encontraban jugando, era lindo verlos a los tres en verdad ellos hacen que me sienta feliz pero a la vez mal porque a solamente les hago daño.

Yuri: ¿Qué pasa Stella? – dijo confundida mirándome

Solo vine porque Roy nos está esperando – dije acercándome a ellos

Alisa: ¿Por qué? – dijo haciendo un puchero

Ya vinieron por nosotras pequeña – dije hincándome – lo lamento pero vendremos después ¿sí?

Marco: Pero vendrás – dijo triste agachando su cabeza

Por supuesto – dije abrazándolos – vendremos después pequeños

Ya al estar abajo me sentía tan conmigo misma al ver que no me quiere ver directamente me hace mas mal de lo normal.

"Tonta" decía mi subconsciente, me despedí de Marco e Alisa y salimos de su casa no quería seguir viéndolos; al estar caminando por las calles me decía una y otra vez que era una gran estúpida por hacer lo que hice el no lo merecía.

Yuri: ¿Dónde está Roy Stella? – dijo confundida mirándome

Se le hizo tarde – dije sin ánimos mirando las calles

Nos sentamos en unas de las pequeñas bancas donde había un pequeño parque y una parada de autobuses, las dos mirábamos las calles.

Yuri: Stella ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo jugando con sus dedos

Claro que si pequeña – dije volteando a verla

Yuri: ¿Cómo fue que murió mi tía Luna? – dijo mirándome triste

¿Por- porque dices eso? – dije sorprendida con hilo de voz

Yuri: Porque nunca supe porque murió – dijo triste - ¿sabes porque murió?

Ella murió por un accidente – dije mirando hacia otro lado

Yuri: Ya veo – dijo con una suave voz - ¿la extrañas?

Si la extraño – dije mirando hacia al frente – la extraño mucho Yuri

Yuri: Ella debe estar feliz por tener una hija como tu –dijo abrazándome – no te sientas triste nos tienes a nosotros

Gracias Yuri –dije abrazándola con ternura – te quiero mucho pequeña

Yuri: Aunque Roy me diga que soy adoptada – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

El es el adoptado – dije riendo por su comentario

Zack: Hola chicas – dijo acercándose a nosotras - ¿Cómo están?

Zack – dije separándome de Yuri - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zack: Vine a dar una vuelta – dijo tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos - ¿Quién esta hermosa niña?

Yuri no dijo nada solo se escondió en mi pecho era raro que lo hiciera, será porque nunca un amigo mío se haya acercado a mi enfrente de ella; ella es una niña muy tímida.

Ella es mi prima Yuri – dije tranquilizándola – preséntate Yuri

Zack: Parecerás que soy un extraño linda pero soy amigo de tu prima – dijo hincándose mientras sacaba algo de sus bolsillos

Saco de sus bolsillos una paleta de caramelo grande y se lo extendió en la mano hacia Yuri que al ver el gesto de Zack tomo la paleta y le agradeció y empezó a comer de la paleta mientras Zack se sentaba alado mío mirándome detalladamente.

Zack: ¿Venían a dar un paseo? – dijo curioso mirándome

Si – dije tranquila

Yuri: Eso no es cierto – dijo negando su cabeza con la paleta en su boca – estábamos en casa de Alisa

Zack: ¿Así? – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué hacían?

Yuri: ¡Estaba jugando con Alisa! – dijo sonriendo - ¡Y Stella estaba con Brandon en la sala!

"Yuri ¿Por qué?."

Zack: ¿Brandon? – dijo serio - ¿el brabucón de la motocicleta?

Yuri tenía que hacer un trabajo en casa de Alisa que es su hermana pequeña de Brandon – dije defendiéndome

Zack: ¿Pero no te hizo nada malo o sí? – dijo serio mirándome

No – dije suspirando – solo estuvimos conversando y ya

Zack: No me agrada ese tipo – dijo frio – el es el tipo chico que solo se mete en problemas

"El chico al cual me enamore perdidamente"

El no es así – dije un poco molesta – el es un gran chico

Zack: Claro que si Stella –dijo serio – cuando nosotros llegamos el siempre se peleaba en la escuela pero llego un momento que lo iban a expulsar si no fuera por nosotros

¿Por qué se peleaba? – dije curiosa

Zack: Porque por lo que escuche una chica lo había lastimado – dijo despreocupado – el seguía todavía en el equipo de futbol y cuando querían expulsarlo yo interferí solo porque pertenecía al equipo

Ya veo – dije agachando mi cabeza

¿Por qué todo mundo me tiene que decir que soy la peor persona del mundo?

Se hace tarde y deberíamos irnos – dije poniéndome de pie – fue un gusto verte Zack

Zack: Las acompaño – dijo poniéndose de pie – no dejare solas a dos chicas muy hermosas

No dije nada solo quería estar en mi habitación descansando, caminamos hacia el departamento no fue tan largo porque Zack venía hablando con Yuri y comprándole dulces mientras yo no hablaba durante el camino; lanzaba una sonrisa de en vez en cuando pero solo quería estar sola un rato. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio Zack se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla mientras le dio un gran abrazo a Yuri y las dos nos adentramos al edificio.

Al estar dentro del departamento, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, no ha llegado mis tíos ni Roy eso era raro pero no le hice mucho caso; camine hacia la sala quería estar pensando en qué hacer con respecto a mi vida, tome el control remoto cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar era número desconocido no le tome importancia de quién era y conteste el teléfono.

¿Hola? – dije con el teléfono en mi oído

X: Te estoy vigilando Stella – dijo una voz masculina

¿Quién eres? – dije seria – si eres ese típico niño que hace bromas te equivocaste

X: Solo evita al chico castaño – dijo antes de colgar

¿Qué le pasa? – dije seria aventando mi teléfono hacia otro sillón

Roy: ¿Sucede algo Stella? – dijo apareciendo detrás mío

Un tipo que solo está haciendo bromas – dije tranquila - ¿Cómo te fue?

Roy: Muy cansado –dijo cansado sentándose alado mío

Yuri: ¡Hermano! – dijo feliz corriendo hacia el

Roy: ¡Cosa! – dijo sonriéndole abrazándola - ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Yuri: ¡Bien! – dijo feliz - ¡Estuve haciendo una tarea con mi amiga Alisa!

Roy: Eso es bueno – dijo tranquilo

Yuri: ¡Si! – dijo sonriendo – además Stella estaba con Brandon

Roy: ¿Brandon? – dijo sorprendido mirándome - ¿Qué hacia Brandon con ustedes?

Yuri: Es hermano de Alisa y de Marco – dijo tranquila - ¿verdad Stella?

Si es cierto – dije desviando mi mirada

Roy: Ya veo – dijo serio mirándola – bien Yuri será mejor que prepares tus cosas porque ya no tardan en llegar papa y mama

Yuri: Bien – dijo asintiendo su cabeza bajándose

Se fue Yuri corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras sentía la mirada de Roy en mi, dios será una larga charla.

Roy: ¿Y bien? – dijo levantando su ceja cruzando sus brazos

¿Y bien qué? – dije jugando con mis dedos

Roy: ¿Hablaste con él? – dijo serio mirándome

No – dije con la cabeza hacia abajo – no puedo lo siento

Roy: Deberías hablar con el Stella – dijo preocupado – arregla las cosas

Sabes pensé en algo – dije mirándolo fijamente

Roy: ¿Y qué es? – dijo confundido

Ya no le hare más daño –dije sonriendo melancólica – el conocerá alguien mejor que yo al igual yo conoceré a otra persona

Roy: Stella – dijo preocupado -¿estás segura?

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza evitando llorar – estoy muy segura

Me puse de pie y camine hacia las escaleras no quería que me viera llorar odio llorar en frente de la gente me hace sentir patética, al llegar a mi habitación caí al suelo y comencé a llorar. Por más que me duela pero era lo mejor para los dos, no quiero seguir viendo como sufre por mi culpa.

Escondí mi cabeza en mis rodillas mientras seguía llorando hasta que de nuevo sonó mi teléfono, no vi quien era y solo conteste.

¿Hola? – dije entre lagrimas

X: Hola hija – dijo su voz tranquila

¿Papa? – dije sorprendida alzando mi cabeza

Radius: ¿Cómo estas Stella? – dijo en la línea tranquilo


	12. Chapter 12

Stella

¿Papa? – dije intentando calmarme - ¿co- como es qué?

Radius: Tengo mis conocidos hija – dijo en la línea tranquilo - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien – dije sorprendida alzando mi cabeza

Radius: Escucha Stella quiero hablar contigo – dijo tranquilo en línea

¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? – dije confundida secando mis lagrimas

Me levante de donde estaba y camine hacia mi cama. ¿Por qué me llama? No lo sabía con exactitud pero al escuchar su voz note algo diferente en él, no lo sé pero suena diferente que cuando vivía con él.

Radius: ¿Te gustaría que fuera por ti en la hora de la salida? – dijo tranquilo

¿Cómo sabes que sigo yendo a la misma escuela? – dije aun mas confundida

Radius: Ya te dije mi querida hija yo tengo mis conocidos – dijo soltando una pequeña risa - ¿entonces qué dices?

Está bien – dije suspirando – iré contigo

Radius: Bien esa es mi Stella – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – te veo mañana hija descansa te quiero

Yo también – dije algo sorprendida por eso

¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Me dijo "te quiero"? ¿Acaso estoy soñando? No lo podía creer que mi padre me haya dicho eso, cada vez esto se está poniendo un poco extraño; mi tío Frank de repente dice que viviremos a Atlanta, volví a ver a Brandon después de varios meses, ahora mi padre me dice que me quiere.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Dicho eso de mi padre, terminamos de hablar; no tenía ganas de nada ni de salir si salgo Roy comenzara a decirme que porque cambie de opinión en olvidarme de Brandon, mi tío Frank seguirá de raro últimamente.

Con un suspiro decidí levantarme de la esquina de mi cama para ir directo al baño, quite mis prendas y me sumergí en la tina color blanca de mi habitación quería al menos despejar todos los pensamientos que tenía en estos momentos. Al termino con un toalla camine hacia mi armario en busca de una ropa cómoda para dormir, no quería cenar porque no tenía apetito.

Al tener mi ropa me acomode en mi cama y tome un pequeño libro que desde niña mi madre me había regalado que es "un sueño posible" ella me lo leía antes de dormir desde que murió en aquel accidente casi todas las noches lo leía pero a veces por el miedo que ella había muerto dejaba de leerlo. Como la extraño pero por algo pasan las cosas ella dejo un gran agujero en nuestros corazones tanto como el de mi padre como a mí.

Leía cómodamente algunas de las primeras 10 hojas cuando decidí dejar de leerlo cuando cerré el libro lo deje a un lado de mi en un pequeño mueble color rosa cerca de mi cama mire la hora y marcaban las 12 de la madrugada.

Me recosté y solo observaba el techo; el silencio que había dentro de mi habitación se me hizo raro que mis tíos o Roy no hayan tocado pero no le di mucha importancia, cerré mis ojos para después caer en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente…

Poco a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos por escuchar un sonido proveniente de mi teléfono, me estaban llamando con algo de pereza mire la hora de mi teléfono ¿Quién me llama a las 6:30 de la mañana?.

¿Bueno? – dije bostezando contestando la llamada

Zack: Buenos días Stella – dijo sonriendo en la línea - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Bien gracias ¿y tú? – dije tranquila tallándome los ojos - ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

Zack: Mi llamada es porque voy a pasar por usted bella dama espero que este lista en 20 minutos – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

¿Qué? – dije sentándome de golpe sorprendida -¿en 20 minutos?

Zack: Por supuesto linda te veo en 20 minutos a fuera de tu edificio – dijo sonriendo terminando la llamada

¡¿Qué?! – dije gritando levantándome

Con mucha rapidez y desesperación buscaba en mi ropa que ponerme el día de hoy, decidí ponerme unos jeans rasgados de las rodillas, una blusa de tirantes, unos tenis color negros y mi bolsa de la escuela. Con mucha rapidez cepille mi cabello y baje corriendo las escaleras del departamento cuando llegue a la cocina todos me miraron sorprendidos no sabían que me estaba pasando.

Frank: ¿Sucede algo? –dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Pasaran por mi – dije dándole una mordida a un pan tostado con mermelada

Roy: ¿Quién? –dijo algo celoso

Vendrá Zack por mi –dije antes de darle un sorbo a un vaso de leche

Frank: ¿Quién es Zack? –dijo autoritario -¿de dónde lo conoces Stella?

Iba a responder cuando suena mi teléfono y era Zack.

Me tengo que ir nos vemos al rato –dije corriendo hacia la puerta

No le preste mucha importancia a los llamados de mis tíos y de Roy; corrí a tomar el ascensor hasta marcar el numero del primer nivel, cuando se abrió camine un poco más lento.

Cuando llegue a la entrada del edificio vi un carro deportivo color rojo cereza estacionado al frente y un chico con una chamarra de cuero negro.

"Como me recuerda a el"

Zack: Hola linda –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Hola –dije sonriendo un poco

Zack: ¿Estas lista? –dijo mirándome fijamente

Si –dije asintiendo mi cabeza

El solo me brindo una sonrisa y en segundos me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me subí y el cerro la puerta; él iba manejando en el camino rumbo a la escuela hablamos de diversos temas un poco de mi vida y el de su vida.

¿Enserio tus padres tienen una casa en Francia? –dije sorprendida mirándolo

Zack: Si –dijo soltando una risa – mi madre compro esa casa hace tiempo cada vez que son vacaciones vamos

Debe ser espectacular –dije relajada

Zack: Un día te invitare para que conozcas las hermosas playas de Francia –dijo coqueto mirándome de reojo

Solo negué con mi cabeza, al llegar a la escuela estaciono Zack su increíble auto deportivo que vale millones, habían muchas personas entrando; cuando vieron el auto se quedaron sorprendidos y murmuraban a la vez como si jamás hayan visto un auto como este.

"Patético"

Zack fue el primero en salir y camino hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirme tomo mi mano y comencé a salir, muchas personas nos tenían envidia las chicas por haber salido con unos chicos más guapos de la escuela y bueno los hombres envidiaban a Zack por las miradas que le daban.

Zack: Al parecer todos nos miran demasiado –dijo confiado caminando

Eso parece –dije dándole menos importancia

Al estar caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, seguían observándonos estábamos por llegar a mi casillero cuando me tope con Sky, los chicos y las chicas. No le di importancia y seguimos nuestro rumbo se que está mal ignorar a mi mejor amigo pero la ultima vez terminamos mal y no quiero seguir así viéndome patética pero ya no o eso creo.

Zack: Bien linda –dijo deteniéndose en frente de mi salón – aquí te dejo

Gracias por venir por mi –dije sonriéndole cálidamente

Zack: Cuando gustes hermosa –dijo acercándose lentamente hacia a mi- ¿tienes planes para en la tarde?

Si –dije suspirando –saldré con mi padre

Zack: Bien entonces otro día será –dijo tranquilo – nos vemos en el almuerzo

Dicho eso me dio un beso cerca de mis labios y dio la vuelta para ir rumbo a su salón de clases, di la vuelta cuando me tomaron de la mano y me jalaron estaba por reclamar por tal acto pero mi corazón comenzó a latir por mil hora cuando vi a Brandon molesto y se notaba en su mirada.

"¿Por qué cuando te veo mi corazón late demasiado?"


	13. Chapter 13

¿Por qué tu?

No entendía el motivo por el cual nuestros ojos se miraban fijamente, pero mi corazón latía al mil por hora ¿Por qué me pasa esto?.

Brandon: Tenemos que hablar –dijo molesto sujetando mi brazo

No tengo nada que hablar contigo –dije segura aunque mis piernas temblaban

Brandon: Claro que si lo haremos –dijo desafiante acercándose a mi rostro lentamente

¡Ya basta! –dije gritándole molesta mientras zafaba mi brazo de su agarre - ¡entiende Brandon es lo mejor para todos!

Brandon: ¡¿Por qué tienes que siempre pensar en ti?! –dijo frustrado -¡Maldición Stella!

¡Es lo mejor para ti y para mí! –dije molesta gritándole

Austin: ¡Stella el profesor de física te busca! –dijo acercándose a nosotros exaltado

¡Gracias Austin! Eres el mejor enserio te amo no quería seguir discutiendo con Brandon no era lo mejor para él y para mí.

Nos vemos Brandon –dije caminando hacia la dirección de mi salón

Brandon: No hemos terminado Stella –dijo molesto caminando hacia a mi

Austin: Lo siento chico pero el profesor le urge hablar con ella- dijo interponiéndose sujetando su brazo – ve Stella le urge

Solo asentí y me fui alejando de ellos poco a poco pude notar la mirada molesta de Brandon y sé que ganaría muchas cosas pero ya me decidí en que el sea feliz con otra persona que no sea yo; aunque me duela admitirlo y me rompe mi corazón pero es lo mejor para ambos.

Camine hacia mi salón, todavía faltaba para que iniciaría clases cuando vi el profesor de física leyendo un libro de ecuaciones y no sé qué tanto. Toque la puerta para que me prestara atención el subió su mirada hacia y me sonrió.

X: Que bueno que estas aquí Stella –dijo sonriendo guardando su libro

Si –dije tranquila- Austin me comento que usted quería hablar conmigo

X: Así es –dijo asintiendo su cabeza – había escuchado que antes estabas pero por cuestiones te mudaste a Inglaterra

Si –dije asintiendo mi cabeza sin entender

X: Hay una nueva tutora de ultimo año y necesito que vayas a verla –dijo sonriendo apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio

¿Para qué? –dije alzando una ceja confundida

X: Desde que se inicio nuevo semestre se debe ir con ella para una serie de ejercicios –dijo tranquilo – y como regresaste debes ir con ella para que la conozcas

Bien –dije soltando un pequeño suspiro - ¿en donde esta?

X: Esta en control escolar ahí encontraras su oficina –dijo sonriendo – ve debe estar esperándote

Bien –dije bufando mi flequillo que estaba en mi cara

Me di media vuelta y salí del salón en busca de control escolar ¿Por qué tengo que ir? ¿Acaso Roy habrá ido también? No lo sabía pero que aburrido ir a que te conozcan y mas para saber sobre tu vida personal.

Al llegar a control escolar pedí donde está su oficina y un chico me indico donde estaba su oficina al final a mano derecha, vi su oficina que decía "tutora Emily" tome un suspiro y toque la puerta, enseguida una voz delicada de un "adelante".

Su mirada se me hizo tan familiar a mi madre…

Emily: Hola –dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro – tú debes ser Stella ¿no es así?

Brandon

¿Quién se esté idiota? Como detesto a este tipo de personas que solo quieren molestar, me enferma este tipo de personas, él y el imbécil de Zack.

La vi alejarse de nosotros, su mirada no era la misma que cuando la conocí, su mirada esta mas llena de frialdad, ella cambio…

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dije zafándome bruscamente

Austin: Yo no hice nada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Si querías hablar con ella hubieras esperado –dije molesto mirándolo

Austin: A mí no me interesa quien seas –dijo sonriendo sínicamente – pero deberías rendirte sabes

¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? –dije irritado chasqueando mis dientes

Zack: Deberías saberlo Brandon –dijo tranquilo acercándonos a nosotros

A ti nadie te llamo imbécil –dije molesto

Zack: Deberías relajarte Brandon –dijo en tono burlón – y darte por vencido

Dicho esos dos imbéciles se fueron riendo, esos dos tengo ganas de darles una paliza pero como aquella vez que golpee el rostro de Scott el tonto del director me dijo que volvía a golpear a alguien sería expulsado y eso me molesta.

Camine molesto hacia mi salón cuando ellos se fueron sonó el timbre indicando que era hora de entrar a clases. Al llegar al salón patee el bote de la basura y me senté en mi lugar por las expresiones de Sky mirándome seriamente.

Genial….

¿Qué es lo que me miras? –dije irritado mirándolo de reojo

Sky: ¿Qué es lo que paso? –dijo serio mirándome

Los idiotas de Zack y Austin eso es lo que pasa –dije molesto golpeando mi mesa

Sky: ¿Qué hicieron? –dijo confundido

Estaba hablando con Stella cuando Austin apareció y tuvo que irse –dije molesto – y al último llego Zack burlándose de mi

Sky: No me agradan esos tipos –dijo serio – me dan mala espina

¿Por qué lo dices? –dije alzando una ceja

Sky: Algo no me agradan de ellos dos –dijo serio – pero no sé si este en lo correcto o no

Genial –dije bufando molesto

Las clases pasaron, no tenia ánimos de nada solo quería hablar con Stella ella se está comportando de una manera tan infantil solo está pensando en ella pero no piensa en Alisa, Marco, Sky y yo queremos lo mejor para todos; Alisa desde que se encontró con Stella no ha parado de hablarme para que ella venga la casa, quiero volver con ella pero ella no quiere.

Al estar en el almuerzo no pude acercarme a ella porque los tontos de intercambio no la dejaban ni un minuto y mas Zack que estaba alado de ella sonriéndole me molesta que ella le sonría de esa manera yo quiero ser el motivo por el cual sonría. Ni una vez volteo a verme y eso hacía sentirme, mírame Stella.

Cuando termino la hora del almuerzo, ella se levanto y en segundos yo estaba igual de pie pero Austin me había visto y se interpuso hablando con unas chicas que estaban alado de el impidiéndome que me acercara a ella, y tan malo es mi día que el tonto profesor de física me estaba pidiendo que le entregara el trabajo para la primera evaluación maldigo este día….

No la pude ver en todo el día pero en la hora de la salida hablaría con ella; estaba impaciente en que terminara la ultima hora para irme corriendo a su salón, pero en cuanto sonó la campana salí corriendo hacia su salón. Pero el llegar en la entrada de su salón habían 2 hombres de edad mediana muy trajeados esperando a que alguien saliera y en efecto esa persona es Stella que estaba tranquila caminando al frente mientras esos dos hombres estaban detrás de ella escoltándola. Intente acercarme pero era inútil casi toda la escuela hacia un circulo mirándola incluso Roy estaba sorprendido por tal acto.

Camine con pasos veloces intentando alcanzarla pero al llegar a la entrada de la escuela una gran camioneta color blanca estaba al frente, grite con todas mis fuerzas pero ella ni volteo o al menos haya escuchado mi voz; ella subió a la camioneta y arranco mientras esos escoltas iban en otra camioneta toda la escuela murmuraba cosas, la mayoría de hombres decían miles de cosas de ella, algunas lindas y otras enfermas.

Idiotas...

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y gire en automático topándome con Sky y los demás chicos.

Sky: Escuche que ella saldrá a comer con su padre –dijo con un semblante preocupado

¿Qué? –dije alarmado - ¿en dónde?

Sky: En un restaurante lujoso –dijo suspirando – pero ese lugar es exclusivo, no cualquiera entra a ese lugar

Demonios –dije molesto caminando de un lado a otro

Sky: Pero nadie dijo que para nosotros no –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

¿De qué estás hablando? –dije confundido mirándolo fijamente

Sky: Solo sígueme amigo –dijo sonriendo dándose la vuelta – espero que conduzcas rápido en tu motocicleta

Créeme Sky –dije tranquilo con una sonrisa de lado – soy rápido


	14. Chapter 14

Emily: Hola –dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro – tú debes ser Stella ¿no es así?

Quede sorprendida por aquella mujer de edad promedio, era castaña clara ojos color miel entre oscuros y claros, una piel morena claro; tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, vestía de una falda un poco arriba de sus rodillas color café, una blusa de manga larga color blanca. Tenía lentes pero lo que me sorprendía es de que su sonrisa se parece a la de mi madre.

Emily: Siéntate querida –dijo sonriéndome

Sacudí mi cabeza, cerré la puerta; di unos pasos pequeños y tome asiento en una de las sillas que tenía en su oficina enfrente de mi estaba una computadora, unos papeles y un teléfono.

Emily: ¿Cómo estas Stella? –dijo mirándome recargando ligeramente sus brazos sobre el escritorio

Bien –dije tranquila -¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Emily: Porque cada vez que llega un nuevo alumno o alumna debo conocerlos y más si son de último año –dijo tranquila

Yo ya estuve aquí –dije aburrida rodando mis ojos

Emily: Pero después estuviste 7 meses a Inglaterra –dijo sonriéndome – y después volviste

¿Cómo sabe eso? –dije mirándola sorprendida

Emily: Me llego que una chica joven y linda está de vuelta en esta escuela –dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Vaya las noticias llegan rápido –dije suspirando - ¿y bien?

Emily: Platícame de ti Stella-dijo recargándose en su silla

¿Para qué quieres saber de mí? –dije confundida levantando una ceja cruzándome de brazos

Emily: Quiero conocerte –dijo con una sonrisa cálida

Tengo 18 años –dije seria – vivo con mis tíos y mis primos

Emily: ¿A que se dedican tus tíos? –dijo tranquila

Mi tío Frank es dueño de una empresa de publicidad y mi tía Julie es una gran pastelera de hecho tiene varias sucursales en Londres y es muy famosa –dije encogiéndome de hombros

Emily: ¿Y tus padres?-dijo confundida

Mi padre es dueño de la empresa bancaria más grande de Atlanta y del país y mi madre murió –dije con un nudo en mi garganta, no quería hablar más

Me puse de rápidamente de la silla y camine en dirección hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Lo siento pero ya terminamos de hablar con permiso –dije sin mirar, saliendo – fue un gusto

Salí de la oficina y camine hacia los pasillos de la escuela ¿Por qué tengo hablar de mis padres? No me gusta hablar de eso, de hecho lo detesto tanto de hablar de este tema. Antes de entrar a mi salón di un gran suspiro, una vez ya más calmada toque la puerta y entre.

Ya en clases me divertía con Austin, no podía dejar de reír por sus tonterías que hacía en clase. El maestro a veces a causa de nuestras grandes carcajadas nos regañaba y nos callábamos pero en segundos nos volvíamos a reír muy silenciosamente. Era muy divertido aguantar nuestras risas en los libros pero era imposible el maestro se enojaba pero no podía hacer nada.

Termino la clase del profesor y era hora del almuerzo, Austin y yo salimos del salón pero unas manos sujetaron mi cintura haciendo que diera un pequeño susto iba a reclamar pero cuando note que era Zack sonriéndome tímidamente me calme.

Zack: Lamento asustarte linda –dijo sonriéndome

Tranquilo –dije sonriendo un poco

Austin: Ya te iba a golpear viejo –dijo comenzando a reír

Zack: Bien es hora de ir a comer linda –dijo tomando mi mano

Caminábamos los dos hablando con nuestras manos entrelazadas, por alguna razón no me gustaba pero debía afrontarme que ya no estaré con Brandon ahora en adelante después de lo que ocurrió en aquella fiesta.

Al llegar en la cafetería todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotras, ni Zack ni yo les prestamos atención, caminamos hacia una mesa reservada por Max, Orlando. Nos sentamos los tres, habíamos pedido nuestro almuerzo pero Zack decidió ir por el mío y el de él; mientras él fue por nuestra comida Austin, Orlando, Max y yo hablamos tranquilamente acerca de un próximo partido que habrá en la escuela y quieren los chicos que asista y los apoye.

Al llegar Zack dejo mi comida frente mío en la mesa y me dio un beso en mi frente por el gesto le agradecí estábamos por comer cuando llego Roy con Nex con sus comidas en las manos y todos decidimos comer juntos, reíamos y a veces entre los chicos se aventaban la comida cuando algunos hacían comentarios del otro; sentía una mirada en mi pero ya no quise prestarle atención y continúe divirtiéndome con los chicos y con Zack.

Al término del almuerzo caminábamos hacia la salida de la cafetería pero Austin les hablo a dos chicas de primer año y se entretuvo hablando con ellas y continúe mi camino con Zack, Roy se había ido a su clase con Nex mientras que Max y Orlando tenían que ir a hablar con el entrenador acerca del próximo juego. Al llegar al salón, me senté en mi lugar y saque de mi bolso una libreta, comencé a haciendo dibujos de flores de cerezo que son mis favoritas cuando viaje con mis padres a Japón cuando era pequeña. Al llegar nuestra maestra de biología comenzó la clase, durante el transcurso anotaba lo que escribía en el pizarrón y otra cosa que pedía de tarea para su clase.

Ya estaba por terminar la clase cuando unos toques interrumpió su clase, abrió la maestra y nos topamos todos del grupo que había dos hombres muy trajeados con lentes color negro, al parecer estaban buscando a alguien por lo que estábamos viendo hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

X: ¿Aquí se encuentra la señorita Stella? –dijo buscando entre todos

Soy yo –dije tranquila levantando mi mano

X: Su padre nos ha pedido que la escoltemos señorita –dijo el otro mirándome tranquilo

Había sonado el timbre cuando di un suspiro solo a mi padre se le ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas ¿Por qué no solo espero la hora de la salida? Empecé a guardar mis cosas, mientras guardaba mis cosas escuchaba murmuros de los demás; al guardar mis cosas camine hacia la puerta pero uno de los guardaespaldas me extendió su mano para que le diera mi bolso. Se lo entregue y el otro hombre abrió paso, pero al salir casi toda las escuela me miraba sorprendida.

Los dos hombres despejaban para que yo caminara entre los pasillos, mientras caminaba le mande un mensaje a Roy que llegaría tarde y que le dijera a mis tíos que estaré con mi padre. Al estar frente de la escuela una camioneta color blanca me estaba esperando y otros dos hombres estaban esperándome, me di la media vuelta y me pude fijar que había otra camioneta color blanca atrás igual esperando a que entrara. Di un suspiro cerrando mis ojos al abrirlos en segundos me subí en la camioneta y dio marcha al lugar donde me vería con mi padre ¿Qué le diré cuando lo vea? Es la pregunta que me estaba haciendo durante el camino ¿Por qué ahora? Después de varios meses no se ha preguntado que tiene una hija y ahora lo hace.

Después de una hora de camino llegamos al frente de un restaurante súper lujoso que no todos podían entrar el lugar se llama "Mic Fire" es un restaurante famoso de Atlanta por su exquisita comida internacional, lo que la gente del mundo les gusta de este lugar es de que ofrece comida de todo el mundo y eso es lo que lo ha hecho famoso. Uno de los hombres que venía en la camioneta conmigo me abrió la puerta y yo solo me limite a bajar y le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Un recepcionista me pregunto si tenía una reservación pero le negué y le dije que me estaban esperando pregunto el nombre de esa persona porque nadie entra como quiere a este lugar, le di el nombre de mi padre y de inmediato me encamino emocionado donde se encontraba mi padre esperándome; al estar dentro del restaurante pude notar a mucha gente que es millonaria y tiene demasiado poder, el lugar que ofrece es entre clásico y moderno a la vez, de un color rojo intenso en las paredes mientras que en el techo había calendados por cualquier lado. Mesas decoradas color dorado y tenían figuras de diamantes.

Entre miradas me encontré con mi padre tranquilo en una mesa del centro del lugar bebiendo vino tinto proveniente de chile, algo nerviosa camine en dirección hacia él. El me miro y me sonrió algo que me sorprendió y sentí felicidad de que lo haya hecho.

Radius: Hola hija –dijo sonriéndome

Hola –dije sorprendida mirándolo

Radius: ¿No le darás un abrazo a tu padre? –dijo haciendo un leve puchero poniéndose de pie

Claro –dije sin comprender todavía

Mi padre camino unos pequeños pasos y extendió su brazos para darme un gran abrazo lleno de amor algo que jamás había hecho desde que murió mi madre, sentía miles de emociones; felicidad, triste e enojo pero no diré nada hasta que él lo diga. Yo solo le correspondí a su abrazo me sentía feliz después de un tiempo, duramos unos minutos cuando nos separamos como todo buen caballero que es mi padre me ofreció sentarme. Lo hice y el igual se sentó frente a mi tenía una sonrisa muy cálida ¿será que haya cambiado durante estos meses? No lo sabía pero en estos momentos se siente cómodo y relajante.

Un mesero nos ofreció la carta y me pregunto qué quería de tomar estaba a punto de hablar pero fui interrumpida por mi padre.

Radius: Una limonada de limón mineral por favor –dijo sonriendo al mesero

El mesero asintió y se fue mientras nosotros escogíamos nuestra comida, ¿Cómo es posible que sepa que amo las limonadas minerales? Quede sorprendida mirando a mi padre pero él me devolvía la sonrisa.

Radius: ¿Creías que se me había olvidado? –dijo sonriendo subiendo sus cejas

Pues si –dije sorprendida asintiendo mi cabeza

Radius: Puede que no sepa muchas cosas pero desde niña amabas las limonadas naturales Stella –dijo tranquilo cerrando la carta dejándola en la mesa - ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien –dije igual dejando la carta sobre la mesa - ¿y tú?

Radius: ¿Cómo es Londres?- dijo sonriéndome - ¿hay muchas tiendas de moda no es verdad?

¿Cómo sabes que estuve en Londres? –dije sorprendida mirándolo

Radius: Se que desde que te fuiste de la casa aquella vez pensaste que no tenia comunicación contigo pero –dijo dando un ligero suspiro – pero estaba al pendiente de ti

Ya entiendo –dije en tono bajo desviando mi mirada

Radius: Escucha Stella –dijo tomando mis manos – quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que paso

¿Por qué ahora pides una disculpa? –dije volteando a verlo seriamente - ¿sabes lo que sentí?

Radius: Lo sé hija –dijo culpable con la mirada triste – se que cometí el grande error de mi vida

¿Y cuál fue? –dije incrédula mirándolo

Radius: El haber perdido el tiempo con mi única hija –dijo triste – lo lamento Stella enserio perdón sé que no tendré tu perdón así de fácil pero déjame demostrarte lo mucho que estoy arrepentido

¿Cómo se que no me defraudaras? –dije con hilo de voz

Radius: Porque sé que tu madre me estaría ahorcando en estos momentos –dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Y lo haría con mucho gusto sabes –dije riendo un poco

Radius: ¿Entonces qué dices hija? –dijo sonriéndome -¿me perdonas?

Está bien te perdono –dije sonriéndole cálidamente

Dicho eso durante la hora de la comida hablamos lo que había pasado en estos meses, el me había dicho que estaba saliendo con una mujer y que esa mujer tiene una hija pero que a veces se comporta peor que yo pero la única diferencia entre ella y yo es de que yo soy su única princesa, también le conté que cuando estaba en Londres me hice una gran amiga que es Musa y que mejore demasiado en mis calificaciones pero algo que no le he contado es de que ya no estoy con Brandon. Era algo que no quería contarle hasta que se el momento indicado.

Al termino de la comida, mi padre me llevo hacia el departamento pero durante el camino catábamos canciones de Bruno Mars era divertido escuchar a mi padre cantar de una manera muy divertida pero cuando llegamos a la entrada del edificio le di un fuerte abrazo y salí. El se despidió con la mano mientras yo entraba; al llegar al departamento no estaban ninguna persona incluso Roy ni Yuri estaban y eso era raro pero no les preste mucha atención y subí hacia mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación me recosté en mi cama ¿Quién diría que ahora tendré una mejor relación con mi padre? Pero fui interrumpida por mi teléfono que me estaba llamando y era Zack diciéndome que si podíamos salir a comer un helado, y le dije que si solo tome un abrigo y me arregle mi cabello en lo que venía por mí.

Radius

X: ¿Entonces tu hija y tú ya tienen una buena relación? –dijo tranquilo mirándome

Es lo que estoy haciendo –dije tranquilo mirándolo

X: Recuerda el trato Radius –dijo serio – ella se debe casar con el

Y lo hará créeme-dije tranquilo dejando mi vaso de licor


	15. Chapter 15

Zack: ¿Y? –dijo curioso mirándome

¿De que? – dije confundida levantando mis cejas

Había salido con Zack a tomar un helado, después de que me hay dejado mi padre. El me había invitado a salir y acepte de cualquier forma tenía que dejar de pensar en Brandon de alguna otra manera.

Durante el resto del día no las pasábamos increíble los dos; jugábamos en el parque o cuando estábamos cansados nos íbamos a sentarnos en unas bancas del parque. Lo conocía un poco mas y el me conocía. Al caer la noche Zack me dejo hasta casa pero solo me dejo a fuera de la entrada del departamento; me despedí con un beso en su mejilla cuando entre al departamento.

Al entrar pude notar que mi tío Frank estaba con una persona charlando en el comedor; ellos no notaron cuando llegue solo pude escuchar algo leve como "mi madre" quería escuchar pero mi tía Julie apareció e hizo que corriera hacia las escaleras.

Al estar en mi habitación me deje caer en mi cama me había sacado de onda que ese tipo haya mencionado algo sobre mi madre ¿Qué es lo que querrá?. Estaba muy concentrada cuando no sentía un pequeño cuerpo cayendo sobre el mío.

Yuri: ¡Stella! –dijo abrazándome

¿Qué pasa Yuri? –dije sonriéndole

Yuri: ¡El viernes es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alisa! –dijo emocionada

¿Enserio? –dije un poco incomoda sin quitar mi sonrisa

Yuri: ¡Alisa me dijo que fueras a su cumpleaños que te espera al igual que Marco! –dijo alegre - ¿No te agrada la idea?

Bastante Yuri –dije sonriendo incomoda

Roy: Yuri dice mama que vayas a ayudarle con la cena- dijo entrando a mi habitación

Yuri: ¡Sí! –dijo asintiendo su pequeña cabecita bajando de la cama

Al salirse Yuri pude notar que Roy me miraba algo serio y a la vez preocupado.

¿Tengo algo en la cara? –dije confundida mirándolo

Roy: No t encontré al llegar al departamento –dijo serio – me entere que unos tipos fueron por ti hasta el salón

Mi padre los mando –dije despreocupada

Roy: ¿Mi tío Radius los mando? –dijo sorprendido abriendo mas sus ojos - ¿porque?

Bueno sabemos como es mi padre –dije tranquila sentándome en la cama – el siempre ha sido así

Roy: ¿Y se puede saber de que hablaron? –dijo acercándose lentamente hacia a mi

Arreglamos las cosas –dije sonriéndole

Roy: ¡¿Enserio?! –dijo gritando un poco sorprendido

Si pero cállate –dije un poco molesta – el me pidió perdón y arreglamos las cosas

Roy: Ya entiendo –dijo susurrando bajo – me alegro por ti Stella

Gracias –dije sonriéndole - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Frank con ese tipo?

Roy: Ya llevan una hora hablando –dijo aburrido

Vaya –dije aburrida – ya llevan rato hablando

Roy: Si –dijo suspirando – adivina a quien me encontré

¿A quién? – dije tranquila

Roy: Un amigo tuyo se llama Sky –dijo tranquilo observándome

¿Qué? –dije sorprendida - ¿Cómo sabes de el?

Roy: El me hablo cuando estaba en el baño hace una semana –dijo confundido

¿Y qué quería? –dije curiosa

Roy: Me pregunto que éramos nosotros aunque debo admitir que es raro cuando me pregunto eso –dijo incomodo rascando su cabeza – y le dije que somos primos

¿No te dijo algo más? –dije aun más curiosa

Roy: No –dijo negando su cabeza – pero le pregunte porque esas preguntas cuando el me dijo que ustedes son mejores amigos

Mmmm –dije suspirando rodando mis ojos

Roy: ¿Por qué esos ojos? –dijo confundido

Una larga historia –dije aburrida poniéndome de pie

Roy: ¿Hay algo que no quieras decirme? –dijo autoritario cruzándose de brazos

Nada –dije tranquila sin voltear a verlo

Camine hasta mi tocador, tome asiento y comencé a desmaquillarme. Podía verlo a través del espejo como me miraba esperando a que le dijera algo.

Bien –dije rodando mis ojos dejando una toallita húmeda – el y yo somos amigos

Roy: ¿Solo amigos? –dijo levantando sus cejas

Somos mejores amigos – dije suspirando - ¡no se!

Roy: ¿Cómo que no sabes? –dijo confundido

Antes de que pasara todo esto –dije rendida – el y yo solíamos llevarnos muy bien pero cuando apareció su "novia" comenzamos a alejarnos

Roy: ¿Te pusiste celosa de que el ya tenga novia? –dijo burlón mirándome

No es gracioso Roy –dije un poco molesta volteando a verlo – pero desde que empezaron a salir me sentía excluida

Roy: No sé porque te pones así – dijo serio – si tú estabas con el tal Brandon

Sabes que –dije molesta – será mejor que te salgas de mi habitación me daré una ducha

Roy: Solo dije un comentario –dijo despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros

Y uno de mal gusto –dije molesta dándome la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba

Roy: Bien –dijo rodando sus ojos poniéndose de pie

Roy salió de mi habitación cuando maldecir un poco ¿acaso siempre me tienen que recordar la persona más cruel del mundo? Ya sé que fue el peor error de mi vida pero también fue el más maravilloso de mi vida. Si no fuera por eso no lo hubiera conocido y haberme enamorado de él.

Di un suspiro para comenzar a relajarme cuando seguí con lo mío, al término de quitarme mi maquillaje fui a ponerme mi pijama para cenar e ir a descansar de un largo día que tuve. Al termino de ponerme mi pijama, Sali de mi habitación para bajar las escaleras para poder cenar.

Pero cuando baje pude ver al tipo ese que se estaba despidiendo de mi padre pero antes de que se fuera. Me miro y después se retiro; Frank me saludo tranquilo unos segundos cuando se fue al comedor para que cenáramos; la cena estuvo llena de silencio aunque la única persona que hablaba era Yuri que seguía hablando sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alisa.

Frank: No podre llevarte a la fiesta Yuri –dijo serio comiendo

Yuri: ¡Pero papa! –dijo haciendo un puchero triste - ¡me dijiste que me llevarías!

Frank: Pero tengo trabajo –dijo un poco molesto

Yuri: ¡Mama! –dijo haciendo berrinche

Julie: Lo siento querida ese día tengo que ver sobre la nueva tienda cerca de aquí –dijo negando su cabeza

Frank: Si no podemos lo siento señorita –dijo molesto poniéndose de pie

Roy: ¿A dónde vas papa? –dijo preocupado mirándolo

Julie: Sera mejor que lo dejes hijo –dijo interrumpiéndolo – en estos momentos es dejarlo un rato

¿Qué le sucede? –dije tranquila continuando cenando

Julie: Tuvo un mal día –dijo preocupada- uno de sus accionistas renuncio y no encuentra a quien a alguien para que trabaje

Roy: Pobre de mi padre –dijo serio

Bueno no podemos hacer nada al respecto –dije tranquila mirándolos

Tanto como Julie y Roy se sorprendieron de lo que dije hasta yo me sorprendí en como lo dije; antes yo hablaba de esa manera pero cuando no me importaban muchas cosas. Al terminar mi cena deje los platos y me puse de pie para subir las escaleras; al estar dentro de mi cama. Observe lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor.

A la mañana siguiente me puse de pie para arreglarme para la escuela; al estar lista con una falda negra y un suéter color rosa. Salí para comer algo antes de llegar a la escuela, note que mi tío Frank estaba leyendo el periódico.

Hola Tio –dije tranquila caminando hacia la cocina

Frank: Hola Stella –dijo sin quitar su mirada en el periódico - ¿lista para ir a la escuela?

Si –dije saliendo con una mano tenía una manzana – pero Zack pasara por mi

Frank: Deberías traerlo a cenar –dijo tranquilo mirándome de reojo – un día de estos deberías traerlo

Si unos de estos días –dije pensando – bueno debo irme Zack me está esperando a fuera del edificio

Frank: Que tengas buen día Stella –dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Al salir del edificio, Zack me estaba esperando en su deportivo coche rojo. Al estar dentro hablamos de cosas irrelevantes hasta que llegamos a la escuela; ambos bajamos pero el me tomaba de las manos; todos se nos quedaron mirando algunos de odio y otros de amor. Pero ninguno hizo caso a eso, el me dejo en mi salón depositando un beso en mis manos para ya el irse a su salón.

Al estar en el salón Austin llego para sentarse alado mío y comenzar a divertimos en clase. Al comenzar la primera clase nuestra tutora Emily comenzó a indicarnos que se abrirán nuevos talleres en los cuales habrá competiciones si logramos pasar las clasificaciones.

Austin esta dentro del equipo de futbol asique él no se metería a otro, asique yo vería cual para divertirme un rato. Cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo me despedí de Austin para ver cuales talleres me metería. Camine por los pasillos pero cuando estaba por llegar a donde estaban los talleres mi corazón comenzó a doler cuando vi a esa chica que me había reclamado abrazando a Brandon por la cintura.

El no noto mi presencia asique di pasos rápidos para alejarme de él, sentí su aroma en su cuerpo cuando pase alado de él. Ese aroma que me perdía; había llegado a la zona donde estaban para anotarse a los talleres pero un gran grito hizo que abriera más mis ojos y en segundos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

X: ¡Stella! –dijo su suave voz corriendo en dirección hacia a mi

No me importo en esos segundos si Brandon y esa chica notaron pero me alegraba tanto que mi mejor amiga este aquí.

¡Musa! –dije corriendo hacia ella feliz

¡Hola! ¡Volví! Jejeje perdón si he estado ausente: c enserio lo lamento pero subí de puesto en la empresa donde trabajo y he estado saliendo muy tarde pero no crean que me olvide de mis historias pero si les pido un poco de paciencia que actualice con nuevos capítulos.

He estaré actualizando cada fin de semana en horario mexicano de mis historias.

¡Las quiere Cerezo! C:


	16. Chapter 16

¡No puedo creer que estés aquí Musa! –dije contenta abrazándola

Musa: ¡Lo se bebe! –dijo alegre mientras me abrazaba -¿creías que te librarías de mi?

Para nada amiga –dije coqueta sonriéndole

Musa: Pues ahora estaré contigo a partir de ahora amiga –dijo sonriendo mientras guiñaba el ojo

Por fin mi mejor amiga estaba aquí conmigo y es lo más maravilloso del mundo tenerla a mi lado. No me importaba ahora Brandon en estos momentos; me importaba ahora que tenía a mi mejor amiga conmigo.

Musa: Oye –dijo en susurro bajo mirando de reojo detrás mío

¿Qué pasa? –dije al mismo tono confundida mirándola

Musa: Hay un bombón que no te aparta la mirada encima –dijo coqueta mirándome

El es Brandon –dije soltando un suspiro cansado

Musa: Vaya –dijo haciendo una mueca – y esta abrazado por una chica

Si –dije desviando mi mirada

Musa: Sera mejor irnos de aquí ¿no amiga? –dijo brindándome una sonrisa

Si –dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Ambas caminamos en otra dirección de donde se encontraba Brandon y esa chica Chimera, Musa me hablaba de lo que pasaba en Londres cuando yo me fui. Me sorprendí bastante que todo el colegio me extrañara mucho cuando me fui, una sonrisa nostálgica estaba en mi rostro; como extrañaba el colegio de Londres, mis amigos que hice ahí, incluso los profesores de ahí los extraño bastante.

Nos acercamos hacia el gimnasio de la escuela para tener un poco de privacidad. Pero me tope que no lo teníamos, estaba Zack con los demás incluso se encontraba Sky con los chicos haciendo ejercicio mientras las chicas de su salón estaban tan encantadas observando cómo los hombres se ejercitaban.

Varios silbidos y piropos para nosotras se hacían presentes, Zack y Sky me observaron al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon los silbidos de los demás hombres. No le di importancia a la mirada que me estaba dando Sky; Musa y Yo llegamos a los escalones del gimnasio y tomamos asiento.

Musa: Tienes cosas que contarme amiga –dijo sonriendo divertida

Lo sé –dije suspirando – hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte

Musa: Y mas una en especifica –dijo tranquila apoyándose sobre los escalones

Pues no te diré la "gran historia" para no cansarte –dije cansada haciendo comillas con mis dedos – pero Brandon y yo no nos hablamos

Musa: Vaya –dijo tranquila mirándome de reojo - ¿Qué motivo es el cual de que no se volvieran a hablar?

Porque no me he perdonado de lo que hice –dije mirándola fijamente

Musa: Entiendo –dijo volteando a verme – sabes que para cualquier cosa contaras conmigo Stella

Lo aprecio mucho Musa –dije sonriéndole

Musa: Me di cuenta que aparte de ese chico Brandon también te están observando otros dos –dijo haciéndome señas con sus brazos

Si –dije tranquila – el que está practicando Boxeo su nombre es Zack y el rubio que estaba jugando baloncesto su nombre es Sky

Musa: Ya tengo el gusto de conocer a tu mejor amigo –dijo tranquila mirándome

Pues apenas discutimos ambos –dije despreocupada

Musa: ¿La razón Brandon no es así? –dijo obvia

Como siempre tienes la razón –dije soltando una risa divertida

Musa: Se toda la historia de su "apuesta" Stella –dijo sonriendo divertida

Después de soltar varias risas, ambas empezamos a hablar de temas de cualquier mientras observamos como el salón de Zack estaban en su clase de deportes. Pero me di cuenta que Riven observaba mucho a Musa cuando podía cosa que mi mejor amiga no se daba cuenta, pero también me daba cuenta en como lo miraban.

Cuando termino su clase de ellos, Zack y los chicos se acercaron a nosotras y les presente a Musa todos quedaron encantados con mi mejor amiga pero sabía que no tendrían oportunidad con ella.

En hora del almuerzo todos nos acercamos a una mesa y tomamos asiento, Musa se encontraba alado mío cuando llego Roy sorprendido por la presencia de Musa.

Musa: ¡Roy! –dijo feliz abrazándolo

Roy: ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo Musa! –dijo sonriendo correspondiendo a su abrazo

Musa: Lo se ahora me veras todos los días con esta rubia –dijo sonriendo divertida

Roy: Hay no –dijo en tono preocupado – tendré que aguantar a dos locas de la moda ahora

Musa: No digas mentiras tonto –dijo sonriendo – todos sabemos que la loca por las modas es Stella

¡Oye! –dije quejándome divertida

Zack: Eso es linda –dijo apoyándola – tu eres la mas amante de la moda que todos nosotros

Tengo un gusto muy delicado saben –dije fingiendo estar molesta


	17. Chapter 17

Brandon

Chimera: ¡Vamos Brandon! – dijo haciendo un puchero

No Chimera – dije comenzado a molestarme – no tengo tiempo

Chimera: ¡Eres muy malo! – dijo haciendo el mismo puchero mientras me abrazaba por la cintura

Chimera suéltame – dije un poco molesto intentando zafarme

Chimera: ¡No! Hasta que me digas que si – dijo continuando abrazándome

Seguía luchando para zafarme de su agarre pero note que una persona pasó a lado de nosotros, no me pude fijar porque seguía intentando quitarme de encima a Chimera cuando un grito de una chica hizo que Chimera y Yo volteáramos de donde provenía esa voz.

Stella – dije en susurro bajo mirándola

Aquella chica que no había visto corrió en dirección donde estaba Stella y ambas se abrazaron con unas grandes sonrisas tenían ambas. Stella se fue con aquella chica hacia el otro lado.

Me sentía mal que haya visto eso.

Chimera tengo cosas que hacer – dije harto zafándome de ella

Chimera: Pero – dijo triste bajando su mirada

Diablos – me dije en mi mente – otro día te acompaño ¿de acuerdo?

Chimera: ¡Esta bien! – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me abrazaba de nuevo pero después salió corriendo

Nabu: Vaya esa chica si es irritante – dijo divertido caminando hacia a mi

Demasiado diría yo – dije soltando un suspiro pesado

Nabu: ¿Cuándo te dejara en paz? – dijo confundido mirándome

No tengo la menor idea – dije frustrado – no me ha dejado en paz en estas semanas

Nabu: ¿Por qué esa cara? – dijo preocupado

Stella me vio con Chimera mientras ella me abrazo – dije enojado

Nabu: ¡Auch! – dijo haciendo una mueca – que mal hermano

Debo irme – dije serio caminando

Nabu: ¡Recuerda la reunión en casa de Sky esta noche! – dijo gritándome con ambas manos hacia arriba

Sisisi – dije serio haciendo señas con mis manos

Camine en dirección hacia las canchas de americano, tenia clase de educación física pero no tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio. Una vez que llegue me senté en las gradas y se me vino aquel partido cuando conocí a Stella.

Que tiempos – dije suspirando – quien diría que tu y el idiota de Sky hicieron esa apuesta

Stella

Roy: A mi madre le agradaría que fueras a la casa Musa – dijo sonriéndole

Musa: Si iré a verlos – dijo sonriendo – hace meses que no veo a Yuri y a tus padres Roy

A Yuri le encantara verte de nuevo – dije feliz mirándolos – quédate a cenar con nosotros

Musa: ¡Me encantaría! – dijo emocionada aplaudiendo

Roy: ¡Genial! – dijo emocionado – terminando clases llamare a mi madre

Musa: Y yo llamare a mis padres que me iré con ustedes – dijo contenta asintiendo su cabeza

Esto es maravilloso – dije sonriendo

Después de varios meses ahora tengo a mi mejor amiga conmigo, no me sentiré "tan sola" ahora. Pero para mi suerte Musa le toco en el mismo salón que esta Sky y algunos de los chicas con sus novias; pero ella me dijo que no les hará tanto caso y solamente estará conmigo.

Cada quien se separo para ir directo a sus clases que ya habían comenzado nuevamente, pero de paso me encontré con Austin y los dos fuimos juntos al salón de clases. Las clases pasaron rápido porque tengo a Austin conmigo que hace que sean entretenidas y divertidas, aunque no falta que apunte lo que escriben los profesores y entregue tarea. ¿Sorprende de mi no? Demasiado pero cuando llegue a Londres me dije que cambiaria y así fue, fui una alumna destacada en aquel colegio y ahora aquí en Atlanta también lo seré.

Toco la ultimo timbre indicando que ya habían terminando las clases. Austin y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y las guardamos para salir e ir con los demás que nos deben de estar esperando.

Austin: Stella – dijo tranquilo a lado mío

¿Sí? – dije sin mirarlo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos

Austin: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo curioso mirándome

Escucho – dije despreocupada caminando

Austin: ¿Tú y el tal Brandon fueron algo? – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿Por qué esa pregunta tan rara? – dije levantando una ceja mientras me detenía para mirarlo

Austin: Pues lo he visto muy pocas veces juntos y se me hace raro que ustedes estén juntos cuando los veo – dijo despreocupado cruzándose de brazos

No lo somos – dije tranquila continuando caminando – deja de decir tonterías Austin, Brandon y yo fuimos amigos

Austin: ¿Y ahora ya no lo son? – dijo pensativo

No – dije negando mi cabeza

Austin: Me alegra escuchar eso rubia – dijo aliviado – ese chico se ve que es problemático

Ese problemático yo me enamore….

Continuamos hablando de otros temas hasta que salimos de la escuela y estábamos en el estacionamiento; los chicos nos estaban esperando incluido Roy y Musa que al parecer Musa ya se hizo amigos muy rápidamente de Zack y los demás.

Zack: Que bueno que llegan – dijo sonriéndome mientras me abrazaba

Si – dije tranquila

Max: Deberíamos ir por una pizza y comer en mi casa – dijo hambriento mirándonos

Austin: Me agrada esa idea – dijo apoyándolo

Orlando: Igual muero de hambre – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Zack: ¿Qué dicen Musa, Roy, Stella? – dijo tranquilo mirándonos

Roy: Yo no tengo problema – dijo despreocupado

Musa: Tampoco yo – dijo sonriendo

Igual tampoco tengo problema – dije coqueta sonriendo

Max: ¡Entonces vamos! – dijo con las manos hacia arriba como un niño pequeño

Austin: Vamos – dijo riéndose

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar – ahora los alcanzo debo contestar

Musa: Bien – dijo tranquila caminando con los demás

¿Si diga? – dije en la línea

X: Espero que sigas así sin ver a Brandon – dijo una voz gruesa en la línea – porque no te quiero ver cerca de Brandon

¿Quién eres? – dije seria en la línea

X: Si sigues viendo a Brandon pagaras las consecuencias

Si claro – dije irónicamente – me aburres adiós


	18. Chapter 18

Nos encontrábamos en la pizzería esperando nuestra orden; Musa estaba hablando muy cómodamente con Austin; Nex y Roy jugaban un juego con sus teléfonos; George, Orlando y Steve estaban jugando con el balón de futbol americano en la mesa y al último Zack y yo estábamos viendo una serie en el teléfono de Zack.

Zack: ¿Te está gustando la serie? – dijo tranquilo mirándome de reojo

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – es interesante esta serie

Zack: Y esto es la primera temporada faltan más – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Vaya – dije fingiendo terror – podre terminarla en menos de dos semanas

Zack: Eso quiero verlo – dijo divertido

Solté una pequeña risa y continuamos viendo la serie de misterio que a Zack le encanto desde que vio el primer capítulo. Después de media hora un chico de la pizzería nos entregó nuestra orden y todos salimos de la pizzería para irnos en los autos que desde un inicio nos venimos. Yo iba en el coche de Zack, Musa y Austin; Roy, Orlando, Max, George iban en la camioneta de Nex. Todos en dirección en casa de Max (también conocido como Steve) Si tiene dos nombres el amigo de Zack.

Durante el camino veníamos cantando Fire on Fire de Sam Smith todos cantamos al sonido y era muy divertido porque tanto como a Musa y Austin hacían sus voces como niños pequeños mientras Zack y yo reíamos por eso.

Al llegar a la casa de Max todos nos bajamos y Musa y yo quedamos asombradas por la gran casa alejada del centro de Atlanta. Es muy grande y rodeada de árboles.

Musa: Dios es enorme – dijo asombrada mirando la casa

Austin: Deberías ver dentro – dijo divertido bajando del auto

Ambas bajamos igual y caminamos hacia la puerta color café de la casa de Max, al estar todos frente Max abrió la puerta dejándonos a Musa y a mi impresionadas por su hermosa y grande casa.

Max: Vayan a la sala y yo iré por los platos y vasos – dijo tranquilo mirándonos

Orlando: Te acompaño viejo – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Orlando, George y Austin acompañaron a Max hacia su cocina mientras Roy, Musa, Nex, Zack y yo caminamos en dirección hacia la sala. Al estar en su enorme sala cada uno tomo asientos, Musa se sentó a alado de Roy y de Nex mientras que Zack se sentó conmigo.

Roy: Es bonita su casa – dijo sonriendo

Zack: Si a nosotros nos gusta venir porque está alejada del centro – dijo tranquilo recargando su brazo sobre mi hombro

Musa: ¿Y ustedes están saliendo? – dijo picara mirándome mi mejor amiga

Yo… - dije un poco sonrojada

Zack: Estamos en eso – dijo con una sonrisa de niño pequeño

Austin: ¡Listo! – dijo emocionado mientras caminaba hacia nosotros con unos vasos

Al estar todos reunidos comenzamos a comer pizza pero reíamos por las ocurrencias de Orlando y Max juntos. Todos reíamos por ese par.

George: Deberíamos jugar – dijo sonriendo mientras nos miraba a todos

Max: ¡Sí! – dijo emocionado alzando sus manos

Nex: ¿Qué jugamos? – dijo confundido

Austin: Verdad o Reto – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Suena divertido – dijo tranquila

Pero no sabía que terminaría en esa circunstancia…..

Sky

Nabu: Que bueno que estamos reunidos todos – dijo sonriendo como tonto

Si es divertido reunirnos – dije relajado mientras abría una lata de cerveza

Todos estaban en mi casa mientras veíamos el juego de futbol americano, Helio, Timmy y Nabu estaban sentados en la alfombra, Riven y Brandon estaban sentados en un sillón al igual que yo, Había pizza, hamburguesas, papas fritas, cervezas y refresco.

Timmy: Ya casi iniciamos exámenes – dijo un poco preocupado

Riven: Deja de hablar de exámenes Timmy es lo que menos quiero pasar – dijo soltando un gruñido molesto

Tiene razón Riven – dije tranquilo – hoy no hablemos de eso

Todos continuamos hablando, comiendo, jugando, riendo. Incluso el gruñón de Brandon se estaba divirtiendo con nosotros.

Que bueno que todos nos estamos divirtiendo – dije sonriendo

Nabu: Hasta Brandon se está divirtiendo – dijo burlón mientras miraba de reojo

Brandon: Nabu si no quieres te rompa los dientes mejor cállate – dijo lanzándole una mirada molesto

Nabu: Bueno ya no te digo nada – dijo despreocupado

Seguíamos hablando hasta que callo la noche pero de repente el teléfono de Brandon sonó y el reviso pero de inmediato se levantó muy molesto mientras lanzaba su teléfono al suelo.

¿Qué pasa? – dije confundido mirándolo

Brandon: ¡Si Stella me extraña! – dijo sarcástico mientras apretaba los puños

¿De qué hablas? – dije sin comprender

Brandon no dijo nada y salió de mi casa dando un portazo que Nabu recogió su teléfono y vio lo que había visto.

Nabu: ¡Diablos! – dijo sorprendido

Déjame ver – dije acercándome a el rápidamente mientras le quitaba su teléfono – oh no..

¿Por qué Stella y el idiota de Zack se están besando?


	19. Chapter 19

Minutos antes….

Max: ¿Verdad o reto Austin? – dijo divertido mirándolo

Austin: Reto – dijo confiado retándolo con la mirada

Max: Tu reto es de que le hables a tu ex por teléfono – dijo sonriendo coqueto

Nex: ¡Genial! – dijo riendo a carcajadas

George: ¡Por fin! – dijo burlándose de el alado - ¡justicia por fin!

Musa: Que divertido – dijo divertida mirándome

Ni que lo digas – dije apoyándola – es divertido verlos así

Austin: ¡Los odio! – dijo serio enseñándoles el dedo en medio sacando su teléfono

Roy: Esto se pondrá bueno – dijo sonriendo

Zack: Alguien debe grabar este momento – dijo riendo

Orlando: Yo lo grabo amigo – dijo sacando su teléfono

Todos estábamos esperando a que Austin llamara a su ex novia, el marco el numero rápido y eso nos hizo reír mas porque la tiene en marcación rápida. Y pasaron varios minutos cuando Austin empezó a hablar.

Austin: Hola Jess – dijo sonrojado de la vergüenza desviando su mirada – quería confirmar la hora de mañana, si si ¿a las 4? Me parece bien te veo haya adiós

Y en cuestión de segundos los chicos comenzaron a reírse del pobre de Austin que se sigue viendo con su ex. Austin estaba demasiado avergonzado que intentaba no mirar a los chicos.

Max: ¡Amigo! – dijo burlón – quien diría que te seguirías viendo con ella

Austin: Sigamos jugando – dijo entre dientes avergonzado

Seguíamos jugando y debo decir que me estaba divirtiendo bastante, los chicos estaban escogiendo verdades ya que les daba miedo hacer un reto por parte mía, de Musa y de Roy escogíamos reto porque no nos tocaba tan feo.

Orlando: Stella – dijo mirándome - ¿verdad o reto?

Mmmm – dije pensativa – escojo reto

Orlando: Tu reto es de que te des un beso en los labios a Zack – dijo coqueto mirándome a mí y a Zack

¿Qué? – dije un poco nerviosa - ¿es juego verdad?

Orlando: ¿Acaso estoy jugando Stella? – dijo sonriendo – vamos solo será un pequeño beso

George: Además escogiste reto Stella ni modo – dijo despreocupado mirándome

Bien – dije decidida

Zack iba a decir algo cuando lo jale un poco de su camisa y nuestros labios se juntaron al inicio era un beso pequeño pero después nuestro beso se fue alargando y me separe de el lentamente. Cuando me separe todos estaban demasiados sorprendidos incluso Musa estaba muy sorprendida por mi acto.

Listo – dije tranquila - ¿seguimos?

Ya estábamos de camino de regreso a casa Musa se había dormido al igual que Roy, Zack conducía mientras yo estaba la noche de regreso nadie decía nada por lo mismo que estábamos cansados. Los chicos se fueron después de nosotros porque se querían quedar otro rato pero Musa, Roy y Yo teníamos que regresar para evitar que nos regañaran mis tíos.

Zack: No pensé que harías eso – dijo tranquilo sin quitar su mirada del camino

Lo siento – dije un poco apenada – si te incomode perdón no era mi intención

Zack: Tranquila – dijo sonriéndome mientras me miraba de reojo – me gusto el beso

¿Enserio? – dije tranquila – solo fue un beso corto

Zack: Pero por mí lo repetiría miles de veces – dijo sonriéndome

Solo negaba mi cabeza mientras el solo soltaba una pequeña risa. Después de una hora ya estábamos a fuera del edificio, Musa y Roy ya habían despertado desde hace diez minutos.

Musa: Gracias por traernos Zack – dijo tranquila antes de bajar de su auto

Zack: Cuando quieran chicos – dijo sonriéndoles

Roy: Nos vemos mañana amigo – dijo bajándose mientras bostezaba

Zack: Stella – dijo deteniéndome con su voz

¿Sí? – dije antes de abrir la puerta

Zack: Quisiera decirte algo – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿Qué es? – dije confundida mirándolo

Zack: Llevamos poco tiempo conocernos pero créeme cuando te vi me gustaste – dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa – puede que te lo digan a diario pero enserio me gustas Stella

Zack – dije sorprendida mirándolo – yo…

Zack: Sé que es muy pronto pero me gustaría que saliéramos Stella – dijo tomando mis manos – pero si sientes que es muy pronto yo respetare

Necesito pensarlo – dije desviando mi mirada

Zack: Cuando tengas la respuesta yo esperare hermosa – dijo sonriéndome tiernamente mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mi mejilla derecha – descansa hermosa

Igual descansa Zack – dije ultimo para bajar de su auto

Al bajar Roy y Musa me estaban esperando en la entrada, solo vi como el auto de Zack se alejaba de nosotros. Por alguna razón mi corazón se sentía raro ante la confesión de el, cuando estaba con Brandon su confesión me alegro tanto pero la de Zack era diferente.

Al caminar hacia ellos Musa me abrazo e igual hice lo mismo y caminamos hacia al ascensor. Musa se quedaría con nosotros esta noche y sus padres no tenían ningún problema porque Musa vive en el mismo edificio que nosotros solo que ella un piso abajo que Roy y Yo. Al estar dentro del departamento notamos que mi tío Frank estaba ayudándole a mi tía Julie cocinando postres que son nuestros favoritos.

Roy: Llegamos – dijo sonriendo mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina

Frank: Que bueno que llegan – dijo sonriéndonos

Julie: Justo a tiempo chicos – dijo tranquila mirándonos – que bueno que estas aquí Musa

Musa: Sabe que la quiero mucho Julie – dijo caminando hacia ella para abrazarla

¿Qué estas preparando tía? – dijo curiosa mirándola

Julie: Estoy preparando pastel de chocolate con cobertura de chocolate blanco, polvorones y unas ricas trufas que quería tu tío que hiciera

Roy: ¡Que rico! – dijo feliz mirando a mi tía

Sonreí, al parecer mi vida estaba mejorando.

A la mañana siguiente me iba en camino a la escuela con Musa y Roy. Roy decidió que nos fuéramos los tres en la camioneta pero con algo de ayuda le indicaba las calles para que no se perdiera.

Había amanecido con buen humor, anoche pasamos una linda noche con mis tíos, mis primos y mi mejor amiga; comiendo los deliciosos postres de mi tía, tomando café caliente y jugando Uno.

Ya habíamos llegado a la escuela y Roy se estaciono, los tres bajamos de la camioneta.

Musa: Justo a tiempo – dijo tranquila estirándose

Roy: Sera mejor que entremos – dijo sonriendo mientras nos miraba

Si – dije tranquila caminando con ellos

El transcurso de las clases estuvieron tranquilas, algunos de los profesores no estaban dejando tarea porque se acerca la semana de ciencia entonces deben preparar todo y los concursantes. Toco la campana para indicar que ya era del almuerzo entonces Austin y Yo salimos del salón para ir a la cafetería para encontrarnos con los demás que de seguro nos están esperando.

Al llegar los demás estudiantes de la escuela iban llegando y se iban llenando para pedir la comida; Austin y Yo caminamos hacia la mesa donde Zack y los demás nos están esperando pero es raro que no esté Musa, mi primo si está pero mi mejor amiga y eso es extraño.

Austin: Hola chicos – dijo sonriéndoles a todos

Nex: Que bueno que llegan – dijo tranquilo mirándonos

¿Y Musa? – dije confundida mirando a Roy

Roy: El profesor de matemáticas le hablo – dijo despreocupado mirándome

Ya veo – dije tranquila tomando asiento alado de Roy

Zack: ¿Ya sabes que pedirás de comer Stella? – dijo sonriéndome

Iba a responder cuando varios murmullos se hicieron presentes, todos giramos para ver que estaba pasando y mi corazón dejo de latir cuando vi a Brandon abrazando a esa tipa que me estaba echando problemas.

Brandon – dije con la voz quebrada en susurro bajo

El le estaba sonriendo mientras ella contenta lo abrazaba. Bien Brandon si vas a hacer feliz me alegro por ti.

Zack – dije llamándolo

Zack: ¿Si? – dijo confundido mirándome

Si acepto – dije sonriéndole – quiero salir contigo

Zack: No te arrepentirás hermosa – dijo depositando un corto beso en mis labios


End file.
